Pokemon Lemon Series
by Chang-chang83
Summary: A series of one-shots of the reader's choice. Always complete and lemony. Driven by the audience! Any relationship can be written here. Tell me what you think! If you want to request drop me a PM. Enjoy! X
1. Shiny ninetales (m) X espeon (f)

_Hope you enjoy! This was originally a part of my old series "lemon request series". And I had to delete it, but I liked some requests so I rebuilt and reposted some old ones I liked. This one was from Master Ken. Enjoy! Bear with the start and sorry about mistakes. _

_Pairing: Shiny Ninetales(Male) X Espeon (Female) _

_Rating:M _

_No kiddies under 13, because it will mess your sweet innocence. :3 _

* * *

A young boy softly padded down the beaten pathway, trees running along the sidelines. Beside him was his espeon, it's lilac velvet coat, gleaming in the sun. The espeon mewled, as for it being a sun Pokémon, like a flower, absorbed all the sun light it could get, as well as enjoying the sun rays.

"Good girl, Espi. Enjoying the sun? I hope you're hungry because mum's going to make a big dinner, and dad's home too! You haven't seen pop since you were an eevee huh?" Crouching down to pet his partner's head, looking at the village that was about a mile away.  
Espeon pushed her head into her trainer's hand, and mewled again.

"Yep and now we're champions, dad will be real proud of us! Come on girl! The faster we get there, it'll be quicker to get food! Don't you miss mum's fried chicken!?" Espeon said her name in response to her trainer's enthusiasm.  
A trail of dust followed the sprinting pair heading towards the village.

**-Next day-**

After a delicious meal, and a restful night, espeon's trainer gave his team the day off from training, and they all went their separate ways. Some stayed in the garden, lazing around, some had a lie-in and some found their own places to relax. Espeon ran through the vibrant green forest, the bush leaves barely brushing her fur, merely ruffling it. It seemed that she had been running for quite a while, until she had noticed a wide, clearing.

The trees surrounded a large lake, the high mid-day sun, reflecting perfectly in it's still, smooth surface. Every cloud passing by slowly, each fearow and spearow streaking across the sky was seen in the lake's water. A medium sized hill also resided by the lake, leaving the lake at the bottom, with some waterside flowers at the bottom of the hill. A small wind tumbled through clearance, disturbing the water and leaves, for a moment.

Then silence and calm was restored, this place almost seemed timeless, with it's sheer perfection of the preservation of nature, untouched by mankind, it was a sanctuary. Espeon trekked through quietly and carefully, not wanting to break the lovely peace, she had reached to the top of hill, faced towards the sun. Her red jewel in direct sunlight, lowered her head, and put her mind at rest.

A flash of sliver darted through the dark, thick branches of trees that were planted in the deeper parts of the vast forest. Keeping low, the strangely coloured Pokémon, crouched and padded softly over the brambly branches and dry leaves. The ninetales did it will ease, each paw was well placed, and no noise made.

The silence was unbelievable, usually there would have been some chirps from the baby spearows, some weedles chewing through the leaves and some sentret families chattering. However it was not the latter, apparently everyone was in the sunshine today. The Pokémon sighed, sun. The warmth and happiness that was entailed with it, he had missed the most. He ver seldom let himself have the luxury of the sun, as there was a high chance of Pokémon poachers. On the other hand, it was growing into an unhealthy habit, and he was pretty sure he was denying himself some vitamin D.

As he was trying to find his favourite spot, his nose detected certain scent. Cinnamon and sweet spice. Until now all he could smell was the earth, some pollen and some manure, but not once had he smelt something so tantalising.

Like the stereotypical fire Pokémon, he enjoyed chilies, spicy food and spices. Coincidentally his favourite spice was cinnamon and allspice, as it gave him the memory of his childhood home with his parents. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he continued his path through the forest. Cautiously walking past some younger, greener and healthier bushes, he entered his own private sanctuary. Another strong wind blustered through, and as though it was under his nose, the cinnamon scent was stronger than ever. His eyebrows furrowed, this was getting stranger and stranger, and he couldn't quite put his paw on it. Walking further, until he saw a small figure of purple. It was a rare sight, to see an espeon. So vulnerable, so open, so tempting to take.

Creeping closer, the shiny ninetales realised that the said creature was asleep, and would not harm him. Yet. He stalked closer, until his shadow completely covered her whole body. Judging by her smell, looks and fur, he deemed her a trained Pokémon, owned by a human. Trained and pampered and well looked after judging from her shiny gleam in her fur, her lean taunt muscles relaxed under. The clean smell emanating from her that was not tainted by the earthy fumes. A gale rushed by, her scent was pushed against his nose, taunting him.

When he looked again, her little, lithe body did look quite delicious. That slim, slender tail looked quite talented and could be useful in a lot of things.

He could imagine, how he could and would whisper sweet and dirty nothings into those thin and hypersensitive ears.  
The fact that this magnificent creature was all in the open, no defence was used, no attacks either. The young female was here simply by chance and was all here for him to admire.

He noticed her forked tail swishing around slowly, across the grass. It didn't look like a weapon but the Ninetales knew better than, judge a book by it's cover. Gently putting a paw on the tail, and felt the velvet fur. It was heavenly, smooth and silky, like the rarest silk in the world. Trailing up the luscious fur, he pressed a little more pressure on the middle of her back, feeling her hot fur. It was a couple degrees higher, from sitting out in the sun. His resistance had finally crumbled altogether, his slim muzzle traced her spine to her thin ears which were now quivering in her sleep. Chuckling deeply his thin tongue darted out, and traced the outline of her purple ears.

Every lick, more taste, and he came more aroused. His silvery tails unfurled to it's full length, from a distance away it looked like a mass of silver flames tipped with icy blue. Each tail wavering around, and it's cotton-like tip reached the tiny, luxurious body stroking every side it could reach.

Aside from the delicious scent of cinnamon in the air, a new fragrance of flowers was wafting in the air. 'Apparently this sweet little thing was a kinky little thing too.'

Continuing his soft caresses, a certain member was unsheathing and growing. And to his delight the espeon was enjoying his touch so much her rump was starting to lift a up and down, and on top of a rather sensitive and hardening organ.

**_Espeon was a deep sleeper, it took her a while to get up in the morning. She was having a wonderful dream, that she was in a meadow, and a dark figure behind was now moulding against her back. His body heat mingling with hers, his paws seemed to be made of the fluffiest cotton and were brushing her side, nearing her moist core. _**

**_She yipped at the sudden sensation of wet warmth in her ears, and it continued. Her control was weakening, as her ears were constantly at attack. Pleasurably attacked. She could feel the strong muscles pressed against her back, contorted as the 'shadow' touched her. Until she felt the sharp yet welcoming pain of a bite. Razor-sharp teeth had just grazed her ear, espeon was pretty sure that shadows didn't have teeth._**

Waking up with a gasp, she tried to sit up, but actually her chest was forced right down to the ground, breathing restricted and pussy throbbing.

"Good afternoon darling" a smooth, dark voice said above her.

"Ge-ge-get off of me! Now!" Espeon used headbutt, but apparently was no use.

"Not strong enough little one. But what is strong is that particular essence. I think you know what I mean." A low, dark laugh rang in her ears. She didn't understand why her body was reacting this way, half her mind was induced by lust, her breaths in heavy pants.

"That's right, you want more, don't you?" He mocked, yet deliciously sinful. Nuzzling his muzzle in her neck, one of his nine, silver tails crept lower, tickling her puffy, exposed sex. Smashing her hips down on the tail, a purr left her small mouth. Nasal cries of raw desire were also heard.

Enjoying the results, of her and his cock hardening even more, he moved his legs and hips closer to hers. Her delectable essence of her, was dripping on his tail, as it swished, feathered over her hypersensitive clit. Espeon cried out, her hips forcing more of the tail into her, finally just the tip of it entered and the muscles came to almost suffocate the tail tip.

"Oh, yes more. I want more!"

"I see someone has come to my way of thinking." He teased, nibbling her neck, as his manhood was fully unsheathed just poking her ass. His battle against sanity was a weak one and he was the weak side, his body wanted nothing more than a mate and a good fuck. And this female seem to have the whole package. Feeling his tail drenched from fucking her, he swiftly took it away and saw the thick essence dripping off, tasting it. Replacing the tail on the swollen sex to keep his mate partially satisfied. The taste was absolutely divine.

"Ahnn, ugh, mo-moreee" claws coming out and digging into the earth to anchor herself.

"Yes, so desperate, helpless and drenched."  
Her swollen, plump sex lips, puckered for the rod of steel pressing against her ass. Baring his teeth as sensation shoot through his body as the very tip of his cock grazed her clit, causing her back to arch.

"Hurry up and-"  
The teasing was too much for the both of them. Ninetails shoved his thick wide rod in her, breaking her barrier at once. Espeon's back arched at the first, forceful entrance.

Her body welcoming the blazing hot intruder, her walls were burning, accustoming to his heat and size. Just like his nature, he teased mercilessly, even when in the height of pleasure. Sliding in slowly, until feeling a weak barrier. As he expected, a virgin, and taking her moans and desperate sobs of a sign. He sped up and he carried on through. Ripping through, sensing the walls spasm and the back smack against his chest, as she felt the pain.

Pumping slowly, albeit painfully retaining his crumbling self-control, nibbling her ears and curving his face around to meet her mouth. Slanting his muzzle over her mouth, swallowing her groans of pain.  
Suddenly the bullets of pain morphed into bullets of pleasure, hips moving against his, loafing more pleasure onto herself. Espeon's body shot up, like an itch she never knew, ninetales's impossibly burning hot cock was hitting all the right places.

His control was running extra thin, instinctively his legs moved faster. Espeon welcoming the speed, literally started jumping on his cock. Smooth but rubbing against his soft lower belly fur.  
Her juices smothered his big furry balls, matting the fur now with how much she was releasing. But that didn't matter, ninetales didn't mind at all, it was even better and kinkier for her to leave him with her essence splattered all over him.

"Ahnnno, give me more. You can give me more right? Is this all you got?" She taunted him, stepping on his pride. Turning her face to the side, sweat dripping down her wet fur, a slick, cunning smile was directed at him. With an wolfish grin, he let out a howl, pressing his muzzle deep into her throat. Knife sharp teeth bit deeply, almost drawing blood, marking his property.  
Balls swinging, smacking noisly into her clit, as he rammed into her. His hot rod, constantly poked at her cervix, that was how deep he was.

"So fucking hot, tight and wet. So god damn hot." He chanted. Espeon's pussy was like a furnace, 100 degrees, and slathering ninetale's rod with her thick honey. Every thrust he brought his dick right to the tip, so the grass blades itched and tickled his long cock, as he slammed back into the espeon.

Espeon's walls gave that tell-tale squeeze, managing to hump her faster and faster, itching that scratch that she never knew.  
With a loud howl, he humped faster, with seething eyes, watched and let out a content sigh, as he saw his tiny partner move violently forwards and backwards. Watching in great delight as his mate was being continued to be fucked, he gripped her hips and hind legs, managing to penetrate even deeper and faster.

Skin again skin, slapping hard against each other echoed throughout the clearing. Espeon's needy whined and grunts were loud and clear, as she humped back, bouncing on her mates cock. He was so good. So long, thick and rough. So deep and fast, she couldn't get enough. She wanted more of his dick, his scent, his teeth, his tails, his fur.

"Fuck-fuck. Fuck me har-harder! I want more of-of y-you!" She gasped between cries, her tongue lolling out her mouth. Nodding, ninetails used the rest of his stamina, to fuck his mate as hard and fast as he can. He caught her mouth; biting softly on her tongue, pushing his tongue deep into hers. His hips were a blur, as espeon's legs gave out, turning into jelly from the pleasure.

"I-I- wanna, cu-cum!" She demanded, frustrated. Ninetails responded with a feral growl, still forcing his muzzle and tongue deep within her mouth. With a final ram espeon's walls held a tight, super hot death grip on his dick, milking his cum, sighing deeply, her expression blissful and his was content.

Pulling out, espeon sighed regretfully, still flat down from the ton of pleasure that fell on her. Teeth nibbling on her mouth, lustful dusty eyes looked into her obsidian orbs. Carefully rubbing his still erect cock against her rump and hypersensitive and puffy vulva, giving a message. Throwing her head back, into his neck, she looked across, blushing. Still persistent, ninetales pushed even more forcefully into her, almost impressing his message to her. Espeon blushed, barely whispered against his mouth, her pink tongue darting out to lick his sharp canine teeth, which she found incredibly sexy.

"I want. I want to please you" blushing harder, her eyes looking away. A dark laugh left his gorgeous mouth, and simply said

"suck it". Espeon licked his mouth one last time, before turning around with deliberate slowness to face his wet, iron-steel dick. Her small mouth made the appropriate circle shape, a tongue flickered out to touch the tip. A slight grunt encouraged her, as she lowered her head down. From base to head, she found a particular vein. Biting softly on it, he jumped at the sudden sensation.

She got to his huge furry balls. Tasting the mixture of his and hers essence, unique with each other. Taking her time to play with the balls, languidly dragging her tongue across his balls. Sliding back up to the very sensitive tip, she opened her mouth wider, encasing his dick in her warm mouth moisture. He glanced down, cock twitching a lot, as he saw his mate trying to please him, by blowing him. Just the sight of his big, thick dick disappear through that childish mouth on that beautiful but childish face.

Just the thought and he lost it. Strings of hot, white cum she swallowed, with some escaped in the corner of her mouth.  
Ninetales leant down, mouth to mouth, mate to mate. Smelling and seeing the familiar swell of dripping sex was once again fragrant, his shaft stirring up to it's full again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Okay I'm sorry, I know I have a request, but this was in my mind first. BUT I have an idea for your request, you know who you are! Don't worry!  
Chang  
Xxxx_


	2. N x Black

_This request is roxel's. Another old requester._  
_Rating: M_  
_Pairing: N x Black/Touya._  
_WARNING: this is my first Yaoi pairing, EVER. So if it is awful, well. I don't know. Throw tomatoes at me? Well if you are offended by this, then I would shuffle back a page my friend. BTW don't hate on me if it is AWFUL. Also I tried to fit in Zorua, so I hope it's okay? He plays a very small part. Well enjoy!_

* * *

Every night started the same: Black would stumble into his room, after brushing his teeth. Eyes bright from washing, breath fresh and minty. His basic, blue pinstriped pyjamas, hung off his soft sloping shoulders, the trouser ends crumpled at the end, half covering his pale feet. Covering his mouth whilst yawning, he pushed the window above his bed, a little open. Drawing the curtains, leaving a minuscule gap, for a thin beam of cloudy moonlight stream through. Switching his bedside light on, and slowly dimming it down, so it did not hurt his eyes. Taking his book from under his pillow, the cover read  
'_The Theory of Pokémon_". Lifting from the heavy leather cover, a mass of black printed letters, page by page, the words meshed into each other. The print just jumbled, now a mess of a squiggly black lines. His eyelids heavy with sleep, his mouth slightly agape, the book cover fell on his fingers, and his head lolled off to sleep.

2:00am, a slight creak echoed through the silent house. A tall slinking figure, padded through to the bed. A slight chuckle left his mouth, as the shadow glanced down at the sleeping figure. Steady breaths, his chest rose and fell, so vulnerable and defenceless. The shadow's hand, now was a long, slim, pale hand. Reaching out to merely graze the innocent cheek. Long, slim fingers cupping Black's cheek, lowering his long, green-haired head to his mouth. It was time to wake up.  
Slanting his chapped lips over his lover's softer lips. Tongue running over lips, strong hands shoving away the thick book, lodged in his fingers.  
"Black, Black" the shadow teased, a trail of saliva from the sticky mouth to his partner's ear. The shadowy figure's tongue swirled around Black's earlobe. Grinning, as he felt his lover start to reciprocate to his advances, his limbs started to shuffle around too. Biting carefully on his ear lobe, his hand travelled to the buttons of the pyjamas. As if preparing him for the next event, the shadow slathered more of his saliva on Black's ear. Black's eyes fluttered open, enjoying the pleasurable sensations running through his body. He shook his head and saw the familiar long, green hair.

"N?"

Until Black's ear was full of saliva, the other hand travelled down south. Nearing his pyjama line area. N's felt his cock stiffening, he knelt on the bed beside his lover. Placing sweet kisses on Black's neck, as Black's eyes were half open, another groan left him. The shadow just chuckled, and his other hand crept under Black's undershirt, creating warm friction between their skin.  
Black almost jolted up, feeling his nipple pulled. Harshly to add too, it wasn't unpleasant, just strange. Black's back arched under the rough tweaking of his lover, his nether regions growing impossibly heavier and harder by the second.

Whipping off the bed covers, Black shimmed off his trouser bottoms, as well as his boxers. It was a hot night, mixed in with the heat and friction produced, he would make have fainted. Black's hips buckled, face blushing and desperate; slapping his lover's elbow, with his dick.  
N laughed again, at his partner's enthusiasm, he headed for the nipples. Laving his tongue over the skin. His lover's soft, fragrant skin, he wanted more and greedily took, he sucked and bit, leaving a fresh red mark on his collar bone, like territory, he marked his own. His own was manhood erect, his trousers unbearably tight, straining for a release. Regretfully his hands had to leave Black's lustful body, to quickly undo his pants, he had already taken off his shirt. Black mewled quietly at the loss of contact. The green-haired man gave a dark, low chuckle.

N gave small, delicate kisses along his lover's pelvic bone, inching closer and closer to the desired organ. Every so often he would look up, to see Black's eyes black with hunger. To appease Black, the torturous lover stopped his gentle caresses and grasped Black's shaft. His lover's hips buckled under his firm grasp, making him sit up, throwing his head back. Languid strokes, from base to head, sometimes a little swirl on the sensitive head. Black growled for a rougher, stronger caress. Growing frustrated with his partner, Black battered away the teasing hand, (almost regretfully), and lent forward. Mouth met cock, and the N's knees turned to jelly, gripping the silken locks. A shiver ran down his spine, as Black nibbled on a special vein running along the underside of his shaft. "Good Arceus he's good. Too good." N thought, but lost his train of thought, when Black swiped his tongue over his huge sacs. Easily losing it, he lost his control and Black swallowed it pridefully.

"Fuck you're too good at this." N gritted out. Black merely grunted, his clammy and now sticky hands firmly grasped N's butt.

"Someone's grumpy tonight." N teased playfully, grinning against Black's mouth. Noticing Black's solace. Biting his lip, his hand travelled down to Black's cock once again, rubbing it furiously. Black's jaw went slack immediately, heavy pants fanned N's sweaty face. N feeling more merciful now, let his other hand slide down, squeezing his balls, rolling them around in his one palm and the other hand still stroking Black's penis. Black tried to regain some control, however his brain was too fogged by pleasure, sensations and lust that all rational thoughts went out the window. N wanting to speed up the reaction, bit down on Black's neck, almost drawing blood, then dragging his teeth down his neck to his collar bone with his tongue trailing after as well.

"Too much.." Black rasped out, gripping the broad shoulder. White substance covered them both, Black sighed in relief, lifting his head to lick across N's jawline. N's covered hand was placed against Black's inner thigh, signalling Black. N pushed Black's legs apart, just barely touching Black's entrance with his cock, and thrusted gently. Black inhaled, there was that pain, but he knew it was all worth it. Forcing his hips further back into N, so he pushed more of N's dick in him. N feared he could not last long in his lover, because god damn it, he was so tight it felt otherworldly.

"Fuck me harder!" Black screamed. Not once in these encounters had Black raised his voice, he was always a gentle, sweet and caring lover. Seeing Black, in such an animalistic way, excited N even more, making him thrust harder. N's legs couldn't take the passion and weight of Black anymore, causing him to fall back on the bed. Black groaned as he felt deeper penetration, N rolled his hips, knowing that Black's hole would squeeze him even tighter. Black caught the gist of his idea, and rolled in time too, also taking N's large hands and wrapping them around his cock, his hands ontop N's stroking it erect again. Black almost jumping and humping at the same time was giving both of them double the amount of pleasure they have ever had. Black constantly slapped his back against N's chest, making him hit the wall. He lifted his ass up and down N's shaft, in time to his strokes. The closer her felt, the faster he grind, and the more rapid his four-hand combined stroking was. N let his head fall forward onto Black's soft shoulder, enjoying it's scent, bit him once more.  
Sensations were haywire, brains were frazzled, huge pants and loud groans, they finally climaxed. Pulling out, they fell on the side, on the bed, panting.

Roughly 5:00am both figures asleep, one moulded into the other. At the window, the sun started to rise. Casting a weak gold light on the surfaces it could reach, a very distinguished fox figure could be seen, watching over the sleeping pair.  
The unforgettable, vivid blue eyes focused on the messy brown haired man.  
"Next time Black. Next time."  
And left as suddenly as it had came.


	3. Druddigon X Twins (OC)

_This request is Zombrya's. Hope you guys like it! _

_WARNING: if this stuff offends you, well... Idk you better get out! And if you are in this far and find out that you are offended now, well I don't know how you read the other two chapters... _

_BTW- FANFICTION deleted my original fic of this, so I'm sorry! MawileGirl- I haven't forgotten just that FANFICTION decided to remove it, saying it is "not appropriate for the rating 'M' so I was like pissed for a day. Then they locked my account so I couldn't repost it! I'm moving on with the fanfics in time so don't worry if I have forgotten them, because I haven't! Anyways tell me what you think about these fics then! _

_Rating: M._

_Pairing: Druddigon (M) X Twin sisters. (Alice and Katerina) _

_Enjoy? _

* * *

The orange flames enveloped the trees, turning the once vibrant green leaves, into ash upon the forest floor. Two girls ran as fast as they could, trying to escape the frightening flames that were slowly inching closer to them.

Adrenaline pumping through, carrying their legs as fast as they could. Covering their mouths with their jackets, trying hard not to breathe in the smoke, they managed to see a clearing at the end. Seeing a chance to escape, they could only run faster, until the opening was enclosed with flames. They stalled, everywhere was up in flames, there were no chances of escape.

The flames came closer, inch by inch, burning away the life of the forest. Escape seemed hopeless now, they could only wait till the flames engulf them to their death. Hugging each other tightly, whispering comforting words of care they waited.  
A loud and monstrous cry was heard above. Twin thistle leaf shadow covered the twins. Both surprised, they looked up and all they saw was a large smooth yellow underbelly. Then darkness.

* * *

The sound of dripping water, continually rang through out the darkness. Alice rolled onto her other side, only to be stopped half way through her roll by another figure. Her eyes opened sleepily and all she could see was a still figure lying perfectly still on it's back. Alice fearing the worse, shuffled away, giving an ear-splitting scream.

"Al-Alice. Shut. *yawn* Shut up." Katerina rolled onto her arm. Alice still against the wall, catching her breath. Katerina's eyebrow's furrowed, her slow hand reached the cold stone floor, merely trying it out. The sat up, bolt up and looked at Alice giving her "where-the-hell-are-we" look.

Alice finally got over her little panic attack, and scooted back over to Katerina, trying to generate and keep some warmth.

"Where do you think we are, Katerina?"

"Probably a cave. I can't remember but did we go into a forest?" Katerina rubbed her temples trying to stimulate her memory.

"Yes. I can't remember but there were flames. Like a fire. A massive fire..." Alice trailed off.

"A fire. A fire. We were saved from a fucking forest fire, ALICE!" Katerina exclaimed, grabbing Alice even harder.

"Shush, you'll wake up the cave. If there is anything there.

The ceiling shook, a little tremor by little, made the ceiling rattle.  
"What was THAT!" Katerina screamed pointing at a massive, rough figure at some sort of cave opening. Alice and Katerina gripped each other, breathing out slow and almost silent breaths.

A magnificent roar then a row of flames bursted in front of them. Apparently there was already a little pile of wheat ready to be burnt. The pokemon stomped and sat away from the twins, merely saying it's name

"Drudd, druddigon." Alice as Katerina didn't know what to do, as they did not want to anger the scary dragon. Understanding their fright, he snorted grabbing their attention and nodding towards a pile of berries. Raising their eyebrows in surprise, they quietly scrambled to the pile of berries and brought them back, piled in their arms. Nervously sitting a few metres apart from the Pokémon, both human and Pokémon began to eat.

Munching in silence and looking into the flames, Katerina sneaked a peak at the druddigon. Thinking to herself, her eyes flickering up and down the dragon's scaly body. It wasn't so bad if you looked at it properly. It was masculine, edgy, dangerous, and unusual. But the main thing she wondered was how big his filthy, fat, delicious cock would be. As he was a dragon, of that size as well, Katerina could only lick her lips as her pussy moistened. She crossed her legs, so she didn't seem too open to Alice and druddigon. She could vividly imagine riding that dick, how it would stretch her, how she could be fucked until every bone in her body was broken. It was definitely an arousing thought. So much she felt a little bit of moisture run down the underside of her right thigh.

Druddigon felt like crap, he was a carnivore not a god damn veggy lopunny. But since he had company and there was no good prey he didn't have another choice. Munching through the berries he caught a scent. It was sweet like the berries but had a slight tinge of flowers. Like a female in heat. Druddigon glanced at the twin girls, and at the slightly taller one with darker brown and longer hair. His beady eyes saw the knee/leg rub, trying to get rid of a "problem". He grinned, his tail wagged a little and his wings started to shake. He could smell her arousal, and it was awakening the inner dragon within him. Images of the twins doing all sorts of naughty and sexual things.

No female Pokémon had shown him interest and vice versa.  
He started to sheath a little, as he managed to conjure the idea of both of the twins licking, sucking, biting his huge dick, their mouths pouring of his cum. Roughly bruised. Ripped clothing, barely able to stand and that they would still be there patiently waiting for him to fuck their brains out and they would still ask for more, like sluts. Druddigon breathed out more fire so it wouldn't die down, as well as taking out some sexual frustration. Half of his shaft was already peeking out, and was continuing to grow harder in the cool night air.

Katerina wiped the berry juice off her mouth with the back of her hand, chancing a glance at the druddigon next to her. To her surprise and joy, she saw his massive cock already standing. It was mouthwatering, it had been so long since she'd been fucked, her core now dripping, every sense of hers was heightened, she was just growing excited at the prospect of having her body ripped to pieces by the massive girth of this dragon Pokémon.  
Alice also sensed something between the trio. Yes it was rather strange that an aggressive, scary dragon Pokémon was so sweet and caring. She understood that it was a carnivore and yet it still brought berries for both her and her sister. Alice turned her pretty light brown haired head, and saw that her sister shuffled and closed her legs immediately after staring at the druddigon. Catching the gist she too stared at the Pokémon, it wasn't ugly just unusual looking. Alice caught the gaze her sister was giving, she knew when her sister was aroused that she would want the nearest male and shag her till she was fully satisfied. Her sister was selfish like that sometimes, but Alice wouldn't change a thing about her twin sister.

Although she had to admit she understood where her sister was coming from. Since her break-up with her ex-boyfriend she hadn't got any action. She tried to ward off the impure thoughts, but they were so tantalising, that she couldn't resist. Just the thought of being screwed over and over until your body was limp. Your body broken and humiliated as it begs for more of this sinful pleasure. Alice liked to think that she was the kinder one, the more innocent one. But you know what they say... "Always the innocent ones."

Katerina concocted a plan to grasp the druddigon's attention like she would soon grasp his boner. Licking her lips once more, she faced her sister, berry in hand.

"Alice would you like another berry?" Katerina asked loudly and simply.  
Seeing Katerina wink, and her cunt throbbing, her mind said to play along.

"Yes, thank you Katerina, pass me the berry then." She held her hand out for the berry, but she had a slight feeling that it would go like that. Katerina grinned glad that her sister was going along, she knew that Alice wanted some of this too, and she was more than happy to share with her twin sister. Shuffling a lot closer to Alice, Katerina held the berry tightly, until it burst and all the juice excluded, running down her fingers. She held it over Alice's legs, her clothes, face and open chest. Therefore effectively ruining her clothes with the sweet berry juice. Well they were going to be ruined in a few seconds so what did a couple seconds difference matter?

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry! Here let me help you clean up." Katerina said in a very loud and obnoxious voice. Her delicate hands reached her dirty sister, hiking up her already short skirt, rubbing her slim, soft pale thighs. Her mouth licking off the drops splattered across her cheeks. Her lips ghosting over her sister's alabaster skin, her tongue gliding over it.

Druddigon stared at the twin's act. He was sure this was incest. Well actually technically twincest as they were twins. Very attractive twins. The dark brunette one was more demanding and forceful. Druddigon didn't know why but he liked strong and bossy women a lot. Like he would be aroused even when a dominating female would order the others around.

The force of power was exciting, and she was a voluptuous women to boot. The other twin wasn't bad at all, in fact rather delicious. She seemed kind, innocent and helpless underneath her sister's forceful hands.  
Her tongue touching her soft skin, hands kneading, rubbing. Breasts pushed up against each other, and he could smell a distinctly sweet scent. Druddigon stared down at their open legs, with their skirts high at their hips, he noticed thin trails of liquid running down their legs. Ahh so they were getting aroused before and now. And now trying to tempt him, well he would make sure they would not be teasing, but they would be broken, ripped apart and pumped full of his cum. His boner grew larger, longer, thicker and harder. Grunting loudly he started his way over to the seductive twins.

Katerina looked out of the corner of her eye, and smirked.

"Look sister, it seems like someone else wants to help clean you up." Winking and turning around to face the aroused dragon.  
Alice nodded mutely, her clothes were all unbuttoned and dishevelled, as she leaned out to see the humongous prick this dragon had. Katerina as playful and horny as she was, said in a deceptively innocent tone.

"My, my Alice doesn't that look painful? All upright, stiff and throbbing. Look it's red and veiny. I think it needs some care. Would you like us to help you?"

The druddigon roared, he was beginning to lose his control, this brown haired woman was especially making his self-control crumble, waiting for their touches and caresses. She was so alluring and seductive he could imagine his thick schlong ramming into her tight, little cunt, as her pretty, bossy mouth would scream his name.  
Katerina and Alice both approached the dragon cautiously, not wanting him to change his arousing feelings into anger and violence. It was just ginormous, bigger than they had ever imagined. Having their preferences and plenty of "meat" to share, they took what they wanted.

Alice was at his penis, and started to languidly run her tongue over it. Finding each little vein and throb of it. She didn't know how often this Pokémon washed, or when it had last pissed, where this Pokémon had been? It had a strong musk, like an earthy, fiery musk that right now was making Alice's panties drenched. Katerina was a strange one, she did like cocks, but she often liked to play with the sacs. These were just so huge, almost bigger than her own head. Her cool, slender hand pushed pressure against them. The druddigon quietly grunted, not wanting to show too much weakness, and how little self-control he had left, under their lustrous treatment.

Katerina couldn't resist, her mind and pussy were telling her to, she bent her head down, to those delicious sacs and bit. Druddigon let out a terrifying roar of pleasure. Staring down at the twins, that were just literally eating him up.  
Katerina's face became red and sweaty, as it was harder and harder to take in oxygen. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin. Taking her mouth away from the mouthwatering balls, to take a breath, to see her twin. Alice looked like she was demented. Her eyes rolling back, mouth open wide, as the druddigon had entered her, and was buried deep inside of her. Alice's body seemed to be going haywire, as her pink twat was weeping, constantly.

There was a huge gush of thick, hot cloudy liquid running down the length of his manhood, and begun to drip off his balls. Katerina not wanting to waste, began to lap up their little cum concoction.  
Druddigon felt the constant slap of a small wet muscle, hit where his sacs and dick joined. His half-hooded eyes lowered to find the other twin drinking the cum of both him and her twin. It was sinfully dirty, that she would drink her own twin's arousal. But he couldn't help but grow harder, more than steel. Alice screamed louder feeling him harden, and throb which made it much more pleasurable as she brought her hips up and down onto him. Druddigon as manly as he was, brought his large, sharp claws on both of them, ripping off the remainder of their clothing. He slashed through them as if they were nothing. Their huge bosoms bouncing out of their bras, skirts and shirts ripped to shred. Alice was still sunk onto his cock, and wanted to go even deeper, not caring how much it would be sore tomorrow, it was all worth it. Holding it in a tight grip she forced herself lower, starting to become numb, and her cunt started to pool again. Katerina blushed at her new updated version of her clothes.  
Feeling much cooler a slight wind came through, tickling her open bosom and hot, wet twat.

Looking back at the pile of uneaten berries a sudden idea came. Picking up the pale, hard, pointed, peach coloured Persim berry, and weighing it in her hand. Then picking up some oran berries in her other. With a smirk, she came back to druddigon who was having the time of his life.  
Laying on the cool cave floor, close to the Pokémon and her twin, with the warm fire still blazing behind them, Katerina laid down, legs seductively closed and on her side.

"Sister that looks so good. You look like you're having fun. I can see him, with huge, meaty, strong, dick fucking your brains out. It's arousing me so much I think,.." Her thought trailed, as she felt the druddigon's lusty eyes look at Katerina and not paying attention to Alice. Her long, willowy hand grasped the lengthy, pointed perism berry, positioning the pointed end to her sloppy, drenched entrance. Breathing loudly, keeping eye contact with the druddigon, she thrusted the firm berry into herself. Bucking her hips, her body welcoming the strange item in her cunt, and started to thrust it in and out. Her hand quickly became covered in her essence, and to add more.

She grabbed a nearby oran berry, crushing the blue fruit in her delicate hand, so it excluded all over her throbbing, swollen pussy lips. Keeping her legs wide and all for the druddigon to stare at, she dug her fingers deeper into herself, took them out and tasted herself. With a strong hint of oran berry, and the mixture of spice and flowers. The druddigon had enough, this temptress would not be forgiven and he would be merciless when he would give her his treatment. His useful outstretched claws easily grabbed the sly, sexy minx, opened his mouth wide, and Katerina's cunty sweet juices slowly dripped down into his waiting mouth. His rough and lumpy tongue swiped against her soft and sensitive, engorged vulva, was almost pulsing and welcome the rough texture of the dragon's tux. Seeing that even more of her sweet and scrumptious essence came out. He nibbled on her thighs, poking his tongue. He had tough and rough tongue, that he jammed into her opening, scratching against the her vagina walls, making a lot more time for the game.

Until she came, Alice still had plenty of time on him, and savoured every moment, that was until she came for the last time. Her body became numb and heavy, pulling herself off and falling onto the bed of hay, she fainted. Fainted because her body could not take any more pleasure.

Druddigon made sure the fainted twin was alright, but before he could even do that there was someone else now riding him. That demanding, beautiful, sexy brunette now bouncing on his cock, sinking her tight pussy all over him, a thicker and larger stream was rushing down his cock onto his balls onto the cold cave floor, making a puddle. Seeing that he wouldn't last very long before he would faint as well, he crushed his sharp mouth against the brunette's, his claws almost bruising her body, pulling on it, spreading her legs apart so there was a deeper penetration. Katerina was turning into a cock slut for this Pokémon, she had never been this satisfied in her life, and she already wanted more, from this Pokémon, maybe not even sharing him with her twin sister.

But that was not the point right now, right now she had so many orgasms, that she lost count and that there would be many more later on. Druddigon grunted as he gave one final thrust, literally pulling Katerina's tanned legs apart, into almost splits, as they managed to fit all of druddigon's thick, wide, humongous cock in Katerina's tiny body. Panting a long stream of her cum ran down his still upright dick, whilst buckets of white-hot cum was shot deep into her, she could feel her fill up, her slit literally pumping out their mixed essences.

Druddigon had been run ragged in this "sexual race" sitting on his butt then falling onto his side onto the hay bed, carefully noticing Alice's faint form. Katerina stayed close to druddigon, still connected with him. She kissed his smooth, but sticky underbelly, licking her lips at the taste of splattered cum, she merely taunted  
"You know those berries may go rotten. Let's eat them. Soon."


	4. Selfish: Ninetales and OCs

_Hey there I haven't updated, damn! I'm sorry! I've had a lot of work and revision! My final GCSE's exams are coming! Ahh So wish me luck on my exams!  
Then boy troubles! Jesus, Why are guys are so hard to read? Like my friend has been acting weird, especially this year. IT'S WEIRD. Like he stares at me, he laughs and jokes with me. People keep thinking we're a married couple, and our German teacher (GRRRR) Has decided to marry us together. And it is EMBARRASSING, he likes to ask questions about my life and family, and digging into stuff. We also speak in our language (Cantonese) so we talk to each other in our language. He also said that I should've told him about my birthday and that he would of got me a present. That's normal right?RIGHT? Anyways enough with my life!_

_This is Zombrya's second request. Hope you like it Zombyra-chan!_

_Pairing: Mother(Kathleen-O.C) X Ninetales X Daughter(Anna-O.C) Father(Alan O.C)_

_Warning: SERIOUS WARNING. BIG STUFF HERE, IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF THREESOMES AND CRAP DO NOT READ ON. AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.  
Enjoy_

* * *

He always sensed it with her, the way she acted. Her beautiful face always was beautiful, but nowadays he noticed how much prettier she got. It started when he came home late, it was raining too. Maybe the weather was a sign of the bad events that he unfolded. She was already in bed when he got into bed, he pressed his lips against her forehead. It was cold and soft, he didn't notice it then but she had started to detach herself from him. He worked later and, it wasn't as if he was having an affair or choosing to stay to work late, just simply over-time. He wanted the best for his family and this was the way to do that. And that's when everything started.

The cold icy green sparkling in her eyes.

Her hair grew longer and more lustrous.

Her voice seemed cool, confident, calm and unforgiving.

Every moment of hers was controlled, even and balanced. She seemed so distant and artificial from him, his heart started to break.

They were sweethearts, they had their ups and downs. They broke up and got back together, sweet and young. So full of love and hope, but after when their daughter was starting to grow up and when they went back to their jobs. Their time together began to split up and their "intimate" time was getting smaller and smaller. They spent their anniversary in nice restaurant but no feelings at all. She just didn't seem to love him anymore. As if she had forgotten how to.

However he did notice when he hugged her he found a certain scent on her. A spicy, cinnamon, very familiar smell was found on her. It was getting stronger and stronger with each day passing. Maybe she was seeing someone else? How could she after when he had spent so long loving her, it nearly shattered his heart, in addition he loved Kathleen too much. He couldn't let her go yet, not without a valid reason, he just couldn't. He loved her too much to say goodbye yet.

So he decided to do some detective work, his 17 year old daughter was very useful with all the new technology. Yes Alan was a rather old generation guy not with all the new stuff. Like Ipods, J-pads, this thing called "snap chat" and whatnot these teenagers were into these days. As his daughter was "up to date"with the new technology, he decided to as for a little favor from his beloved daughter.

"Say Anna you have a free day from school right?" He struck up the conversation as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah, you want to do something?" His sweet Anna was so oblivious to his unhappiness and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

"Anna you know that me and your mother love you very much and that we will always be with you." Alan started off.

"Dad stop, it sounds like you guys are dying or getting a divorce" Anna joked, little did she know. She laughed, then stopped staring at her father, noting his slience.

"Dad? Are you and mum divorcing?"Anna asked, afraid.

"No! No, well not yet it seems. Anna I'm so sorry." Alan barely whispered, clutching his head in his hands.

"Dad don't cry. You're freaking me out, seriously. Is mum having an affair?" Anna inquired, rubbing her dad's back comforting him.

"I don't know, but all the signs are there. She seems so far-away from me, and I've been working late. I'm sorry kiddo, but I was getting more money so we could enjoy it more as a family. Sorry Anna, I'm just a let down." he mumbled loudly.

"Dad, you're not a let down, and maybe it's not what you think it is." Anna tried to put a spin on this horrible tale she was unfolding.

"What do you mean? Spy on her? Watch her?" Alan suggested.

"Well you can't suddenly accuse mum that she's cheating. Proof first then confront. You don't want to look stupid." Anna reasoned.

"Well can you help your old man, who desperately wants to save his marriage with his true love?" He rose his head out of his hands, eyes peeking out behind the fingertips.

"Yeah I have free day off tomorrow, so I can set a camera in. And we can see, but dad you have to promise me something later. Okay?" Anna held her dad close.

"Yes, we'll see what happens."

"Okay Dad, everything will be okay. We'll love each other no matter what right?" kissing her father on the cheek.

"Yeah kiddo."

-**EARLY NEXT MORNING-**

Anna snuck into the living room, she held a decent sized magikarp figurine, it's usual stance of it's goofy, large, yellow-lipped mouth open. Wide enough to fit a camera in it. Placing it perfectly on the book shelf, that viewed the whole room, sitting there innocently with it's silly mouth open.

Anna had her laptop too, and hooked up the camera to her computer, yes everything was in place and perfect. Anna crept out of the room, as if it had never been disturbed. Tip-toeing up the stairs without so much as breathing she hid in her room, watching intently, with the clock ticking by.

A dusty rectangle of sunlight beamed on the maroon carpet, Anna watched the dust twirl around in the patch of sunlight, like dancers. Everything was still as it was when she had placed that camera, maybe her father was paranoid, but it didn't seem like him. Her father was a trustworthy person and trusts other people too, he wouldn't accuse someone of something if he hadn't already had a sense of it beforehand. Anna grew weary of waiting, she actually had a life and this was draining her life source.

The usual creek of the living room door alerted Anna. What came into view did both surprise and not surprise her. Her mother, a beautiful petite blonde, hourglass figure, was dressed. Dressed accordingly, if she was a hooker.

In a tiny red nightie, edged with black lace, and ended above her hips. You couldn't even call it a nightie, more like a night shirt.  
In tow was their pet ninetales. It had been when Anna was 4 her father found a lone vulpix on the road and decided to take it in. It was unusually well trained and docile. Her father made sure that the vulpix did not belong to another family who were looking for it, and there were none so they kept him. With a healthy and wealthy life they were able to afford him with all the checkups and poke-food. Life was pretty good, they named it Charlotte assuming it was girl, with it being so calm and shy. (_**NO SEXISIM INTENDED, OKAY? I'M SORRY**_)

They took "Charlotte" to the pokemon health center when "she" was ill, and referring "Charlotte" to a she to nurse Joy was surprising. It turned out that "Charlotte" was a girl and now with no name had been announced as a boy.  
Anna continued to watch every movement, she felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she wanted to tear her eyes away from the screen but she just couldn't.

-_**LAPTOP FOOTAGE**_-

Ninetales sat on all fours, in front of Kathleen, his talils were in an ordered, messy way. She was certainly a magnificent lady, it was a shame that her husband did not appreciate her. But, then there was that gut wrenching feeling, that pang of guilt in his gut. Every time he even came near to his master's wife he had that usual, dull sting of betrayal. The kind man that took in a wild and helpless vulpix, and gave it shelter and care. He could almost not believe he was this untrustworthy. But the sin of sexual pleasure was too great to be ignored. Not especially when his bewitching and gorgeous also had the same need.

Kathleen, didn't mean it to turn into this. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man. Maybe she was selfish, but sometimes her needs were too great to be ignored. Her husband was really a darling, her first love, her first breakup, first heart break, first everything. She knew Alan was a wonderful man, and she wondered sometimes that was he suited for her? They married young as sweethearts and carried on with a normal life.

It was just so... Simple, plain and unexciting. It was not his fault, she wouldn't forgive herself if she blamed him. He was a honest, wholesome man, that she could never love properly. That's why she did this. Without company or touch she nearly went mad. She thanked her soul to either heaven or hell when their family pet ninetales walked into her room when she was masturbating. Before her daily sessions with ninetales she would have to result to her fingers and various other toys. Until it started

They would have a random system, she chose the living room. After ninetales had kicked the door shut, their little "game" had begun. Before she could even moan, she was pinned down by his massive and heavy paws. His thin, white muzzle was pressing against the hollow of her throat.

His breath ghosting over her skin. She was already moist and needy, he could smell her arousal. A faint odour in the air, he continued his trail down, when he met the silky, smooth barrier of her nightie. Tearing it off with his teeth, it turned into a rag in a matter of seconds. Tossed to the side, leaving her top bare with a covered bottom. His canine teeth teetered over her perky nipples. A slim, wet muscle snaked out, to brush her nipples. Hardening under his tongue, her movements were growing more wanton. Just to keep her a little more occupied his let his tails unfurl to it's full length and each one stroked her. One heavenly soft tail at her face, tracing her lips, and occasionally dipping into her mouth. She opened her mouth to let her tongue dance with the furry intruder. Ninetales shook with pleasure, it was beginning to mount and was showing. Very quickly.

Another of his tails lightly touched her hips, gliding softly over her hip bones and just over her panty line. Kathleen merely whimpered at the new sensations, her body reacting immediately and it was drenching her panties.

"Hurry nintales." She hushed, as she still sucked on his playful tail. He just growled into her breast to reply. Wanting to see how badly she wanted his dominance, his presence. He roughly nipped her nipple, and her breast. Enjoying the heavy weight of it in his teeth and tongue. He started to marr her lily white, blemish-free skin, with his possessive bruises and marks.

"Ahnn, nyyaa" Kathleen gripped ninetales's mane, yanking on it, making her feet curl.

Ninetales still marked his way down her body, sucking, pricking, almost wounding his mate. As he continued his brutal yet sensual treatment, one of his many other tails sneakily found it's way to her weeping clit. His forepaws were also a few centimetres away from her hot little pussy. He could literally feel the heat radiating from it. With a smirk and drool pooling on her slim stomach he pressed his paw against her puffy sex lips. She mewled at the pleasure. He pushed it further in, he could tell she was so close already. Her tight passage was already squeezing the blood out of his paw. She yelled in pleasure at the width of his paw. It stretched her so well, that her legs opened wider to envelop more of his paw. His lone tail danced along her engorged vulva, it's feathery touch heightened her pleasure even more. Always moving across, teasing her body, she thrusted her hips to catch the tail in her. But it was for her slow hips, and she wouldn't be able as ninetales had held her down. Kathleen groaned, her body was aching for more, to scratch that itch that she never knew she had.

When ninetales had deemed that he marred her body enough he came back to her ample breasts, and effectively pushing in his paw. Digging deeper into her tight, velvet tunnel. His hot shaky tongue, squeezing her cleavage, forcing his kiss on her lips. Blowing hot breath on her ear lobes, nipping down her jawline, as he thrusted his paw deeper and harder until she cried in pain.  
He enjoyed the sounds that came out of that pretty mouth. His cock was fully unsheathed, throbbing and painful. Pre-cum dripping out of the top of it, making a small white puddle on the shiny oak floor.

"Let me have it. Just fuck me already!" She shrieked, she was just so desperate already. Ninetales did not like being dominated or ordered.

Howling he flipped her over, onto her stomach. Face down, ass up. The perfect and traditional position of dominance.  
If the little bitch wanted him now, she would. Pulling his dripping wet paw, he quickly replaced it with his thick, heavy dick. Ramming into her to the hilt, his knot ballooned. He was hitting all the right spots that made her quake in ecstasy. She aimlessly clung onto the floor, her body already weak from his teasing, but still needed more.

He wanted to cum right then, but he didn't want to lose his pride and alpha place. But she made it hard for him. Her dishevelled look, the expression of need and lust obvious on her face, and the suction-like grasp on his manhood was definitely weakening his reason. He silenced her moans as he pushed himself further, deeper than he have never been before.

"Hard-hard-harder!" She pleaded, but a bite on her bottom was his answer. His forepaws dug into her sides, he grunted as he worked harder. Humping her, half of his knot in. He wouldn't be satisfied until she accepted all of him. Kathleen was going numb from the pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her tongue lolling out, so carefree and cunt ever tightening.  
Ninetales was finding it harder ad harder breathe, he swore his mind forgot how to breathe. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. Her tight clit was a furnace, accommodating to his heat, but somehow even hotter.

Sloppy sounds of wet liquid against wet skins. Her cunty juices were pouring out, splashing everywhere, ninetales still humped, almost all of his knot was in. Kathleen was screaming at the way her pussy walls were stretched to fit him in. And was loving it. It was starting to bring pain, however it quickly morphed into delicious ripples of pleasure.

Finally, at long last they were tied. Kathleen moaned in pleasure as she felt her walls envelop his thick and heavy knot, as he shot his blazing hot seed deep into her. Kathleen, now out of breath, chest heaving and sweat, cum and tears all in a mixture. She sat up, leaning back into ninetales, who merely growled as he felt her move around his cock and shaft. The relief of letting go was bliss.

Anna couldn't help herself and found herself out of breath, sweaty, and horny. Her delicate hand was shoved in her pants, fluids dripping down her plump thighs and a heavy blush. She was throughly turned on, and wanted more. Her laptop screen even had a little condensation where she was a little too close.  
She had her favourite red long extra thick vibrator stuck in her. It was on the highest setting and she was ramming into her sloppy cunt, screaming quietly, as her bra was pushed above her breasts and damp underwear was pushed aside. Her back arched, and her feet high in the air as she came the 3rd time. Panting heavily she glanced over at the laptop screen and started her ritual again.

Kathleen felt his knot deflate, and sighed. She always felt that she was satisfied until she had an unusual burn in her loins. Maybe it was her hormones or her ninetales's soaring hot cum but she needed another rough fuck again.

Controlling her vagina walls to pulse around ninetales limping cock, ninetales whined in her ear.  
She pleaded, in her honey coated voice.

"Please. Please. Just one more little fuck. You know you want to." She tried to persuade. God she sounded so disgustingly horny and slutty butshe couldn't have cared any less right then. Ninetales didn't sway. Well Kathleen was going to have to extreme measures.  
Her hand found the soft knot and the softening manhood in her pussy, and stroked it delicately. Ninetales moaned huskiky in her ear, making her clit moist again, and making ninetales harden slightly.

"That's a good boy. Yeah grow hard in me. You want to fuck me don't you. You love to fuck my brains out. Don't you?" She grasped his cock, her nails scratching his cock and her sore and hypersensitive sex lips. She threw her head back, as ninetales bit on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah you feel so good. You're really hard, you love me commanding you don't you? You're harder than a rock, god how are you so heavy? It feels amazing. Fuck me like the animal you are!" She screamed at him, she lifted her hips off and back down. Bouncing up and down, her needy hips rotating.

All ninetales could do was drag his teeth down her back and support her by her breasts. As she fucked herself with his cock, he pulled her up and down by her breasts, and creating massive red welts up and down his back. She was all his, all for his liking. Her head flopped back, eyes closed as she humped herself onto his rock-hard shaft, taking in his knot once more and screaming out dirty curses, which just made him throb.

"Come you dirty bastard, cum into me! I'm you're bitch so use me! Don't you love the way I squeeze you? You want me to nibble and suck on your cock. I can feel it. I want to too, and I will when you come so come with me. Let's do it together.~" she encouraged him, as he panted and whined, pulling and pushing her cunt further onto his hard prick. She was just had that way with her voice and words, so with a contorted face he let himself go as she did.

Anna was on her back, her vibrator still buzzing away, her skin was soaked among other things. Her floor was wet with a puddle and her other clothing she tore off.  
Her hand reached blindly for her phone and called her father, her eyes flickering because of the pleasure.

"Hello Anna dear?"  
"Dad I'm so sorry.." Anna still had the vibrator deep in her passage.  
"Honey it's okay. You can have what I promised. I'll talk later. I need some time." He was absolutely devastated. What could he do now? He had spent his life loving just one woman. What was he supposed to do now?  
"Mmmm, yeah okay dad. Talk soon?" She grunted as she came for the 5th time. Turning off the vibrator.  
"Yeah talk soon." And he hung up.

Anna groaned, she was so confused right now. Sounds were coming from the laptop again and they were at it again, and with her father's permission she would get her fun too.

Running in a sort of half daze she opened the living room door. Almost afraid it was her husband, she covered herself up, but just saw her daughter. With a massive dildo, and naked with a wet thighs. She could only guess one thing, and her mind high on pleasure let her join.  
Anna was busy sucking ninetales's cock. Her smile was covered with white hot sperm, as his tails unravelled and fucked her ass and cunt. Making her squirm and choke on his cock. Eventually she spilt, and bit down on his dick in process, causing him to yell in pain and sweet sweet pleasure, and came. Splattering her. Her mother was watching this scene whilst using the dildo, finger fucking her daughter and gnawing on ninetales ear.

Not one of them thought of how selfish and cruel they were to the man who cared, loved and trusted them.


	5. Cobalion(M) X Virizion (F)

_Hey, you guys can chuck crap at me but I had a reason. GCSEs! I finished the German ones, but I still have end of year exams!_

_Anyways this is Shen's General's request! Hope you enjoy my dear friend!_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Cobalion(M) X Virizion(F) ( I understand that they are genderless but Shen requested them to have genders)_

_Warning: This one should be somewhat sweet. Sorry if this is like bog-standard, and hopefully there are no mistakes... Also with all the new Pokemon I hope I got the Swords of Justice right. If I haven't just tell me! Hope you enjoy this my friend. Mawilegirl your request is coming after this one. I definitely promise, cross my heart etc... I'm so sorry! Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

It was always the four of them: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo. The whole swords of justice was like a sibling thing. Terrakion was like the big, growly elder brother who always looked after everyone. The cool brother, the one with the cool head.

Cobalion was the second elder brother, he was more of a introvert. Quiet, smart, a little shy, and maybe sinister. Virizion always felt with Cobalion was a sadistic little thing. Whenever Virizion did anything wrong he would laugh, and had a dark, steely glimmer in his eyes. His mouth was usually small and had a cruel smile, even stretching it into a smirk at her. It chilled her till her very bones. It was strange, she never felt this with any of the members of the swords of justice. And Keldeo was a cute little sibling, like the multicoloured unicorn he was.

Is it wrong to want to have a little attention from your "older" brother. Virizion felt that she could ask Terrakion for anything. Advice, a laugh, comfort. Just like any older brother should be. Keldeo was adorable little brother that she could play around with, that innocence was so precious to preserve. Cobalion was a lot different, he was always indifferent about things. He dismissed whatever she said, well he did kind of ignore Keldeo sometimes, but who could blame him? He was a little annoying sometimes. Virizion just wanted to smack that prissy little smirk off his mouth whenever he saw her, she just wanted him to be a normal friend, a normal, caring, sweet and understanding brother. How hard could that be?

_Very hard. Apparently._

They met monthly for their meetings, discussing issues and whatnot.

"So it is said that this year's spring will also intermingle with this years strongest heat. We may be part of the swords of justice, but we still are Pokemon. We have needs. What do you suppose we should do, to you know, regulate this." Terrakion said in a measure tone, unembarrassed.

"What is heat exactly?" Keldeo asked

"Erm, it's when hormones in mature Pokemon, make them act, strangely. With other pokemon." Virizion said kindly.

"huh, sure that'll explain everything to him." Cobalion looked down disdainfully.

"Oh so you have a better idea?" Virizion defended, glaring back.

"Well maybe a scientific response would maybe help educated his mind, instead of you coddling him like a desperate mother." Cobalion enjoyed the sensation, he couldn't help that little quirk of his lips. That feeling of contentment and adrenaline rushed through him, every time he had a argument with Virizion. It made his day, he had somewhat grown needy, although he did not like to show it. He had this need, this insatiable need to talk to her. To have a passionate, angry talk with her, just to see her eyes turn into a darker shade, her muscles tense up to defend herself. It was merely a daily chore for him, one that he took great pleasure in.

"Since you are so all-knowing, why don't you tell sweet Keldeo what heat is. And use, oh what did you call it? "Proper scientific terms"?" Virizion challenged.

"No, you will do no such thing. You have already wasted enough of our time. Deal with your childish squabbles later, away from me. Cobalion stop goading Virizion, you're acting like an incompetent child. And Virizion stop retaliating to his advances, you know Cobalion only wants to wind you up. So can both of you grow up! Lets deal with the issue at hand. I suggest that we waste no more time, and set up safety zones, mark them, spread the word and operate it. Do you have any more suggestions?" Terrakion asked.

"No." The three of them agreed in unison. For once.

"Well then this meeting is adjourned. I suggest that you two (_looking at Cobalion and Virizon)_ find suitable methods to pass through this years heat. Apparently this one is a particularly powerful one, and not one to be ignored. Also look after young Keldeo." And left as majestically as he came.

"Well as you so wonderful and almighty and especially in the art of education you can look after Keldeo." Virizion said with steely and confidence. Trotting out she left both Keldeo and Cobalion in her wake. Cobalion was left with a shocked smile.

* * *

Deep within Mistralton Cave, Cobalion laid Keldeo on a small bed of mud. Snoozing gently, Cobalion piled some hay on top of the colourful Pokemon, looking over him. Such a sweet kid, but by good Arceus he needed to have some depressants to dampen down those energy levels. It had been 2 weeks since the meeting and 2 weeks since he had a conversation with Virizion. He felt his knees almost buckle at the sudden realisation that he missed that rush of adrenaline and excitement. _"It's time to have a little visit to Pinwheel Forest."_ He chuckled to himself.

In almost no time he saw the vibrant green leaves, swaying gently in the warm breeze. His aqua fur ruffled as he passed through the vivid, emerald shrubbery into the secret little meadow he knew for a long time where Virizion was usually found. Just before he realised how much he wanted her, he trailed after Virizion, in secret of course, and knew the special passages that lead to it. Following the usual and familiar path, the flowers tickling his feet, the sweet summer air was fragrant with berry fragrances. He finally met a vast area covered short but strangely coloured flowers. Trees were dotted around, and saw the familiar four legged figure underneath the biggest one. Treading carefully he made his way, a massive smile on his mischievous face. Until he saw a bearded dog.

It's disgusting tongue hanging out as it surveyed Virizion's magnificent body, Cobalion almost growled as he watched it's stumpy tail waggle, and under it's crude and plain fur move around, as if... This was simply... Cobalion didn't even want to think about it. He glanced at Virizion, and to his disappointment, apparently Virizion was humoring the awful creature. His top notch senses could smell that Virizion was almost possessed by the strong heat. The delicious smell of flowery, sweet perfume was on his pallet and he was enjoying it very much.

Cobalion was trying to ignore it all week, but he couldn't stop his self-conscious from imaging all sorts of wonderful and wet dreams in his sleep. The sight of her slim hips, the lovely, velvety green that he could run his tongue over and over. He could almost taste the sweet honey of her arousal. The amount of pleasure and sensations running all over him, he was already aroused. His nerves were already jumping around, so much that he had developed a little twitch in his eye, and stepped closer.

"Ahh my dear, I'm so honored that you would allow me a sampling of your divine body. I would only serve you my Goddess, my one and only, at your disposal." The Stoutland's huge furry mustache quivered in happiness, drawing nearer and nearer. His slobbering, common, dirty, unworthy tongue met the smooth leg of Virizion and Cobalion could have nearly ripped it's own tongue off.

"GET OFF OF MY-"

The Stoutland ran off, like a coward Cobalion deemed he was left the angry and surprised Virizion alone.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't hang out with children like me." Virizion growled.

"Why are you letting such a despicable, low Pokemon attempt to mate with you?" He countered.

"Since when do you care? About me? All you ever want it to ruin everything I have. You know what you can stick your bloody horns out of my business. I can do whatever I want and if I want to make with such "despicable, low Pokemon" then leave me be. It's not as if you love me." Virizion spat,her nether regions throbbing.

"Oh is that so? That you can run amok with such trash." He couldn't help but run his eyes all over her slim and elegant form.

"Who do you think you are? A blue blood? You're a Pokemon, you need to get over yourself. You can just leave, why should you care about me? You never have before. You just want to use me as your joke, something to laugh at, to take the piss out of. So I don't give a rattata's ass about-"

"Shut up." Cobalion growled. Stepping closer, her sweet arousing musk was filling his senses, making his blood flow even faster.

"Or what? What is Bad little Cobalion going to do to me?" She mocked with a baby voice, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. A lovely strong male, that look like he dominate any woman and give her the time of her life.

"I said SHUT UP!" Cobalion roared and found his mouth attached to her lean neck. Nibbling on her neck, travelling up to her leaves. Biting hard on it, she cried, stretching her neck back in pleasure. His cock throbbed, hardening even more than a geodude at the smell of her concentrated smell of her arousal. Crushing his face into her sweet-smelling neck his eyes flickered up to her face. Contorted in pleasure and mouth half open she moaned quietly.

"W-why? This is harassment!"Virizion finally found some part of her common sense.

"Oh, harassment? Is it harassment when I do this?" Sucking on her neck, trailing his tongue down her smooth and glossy back. Then coming back to nibble and swirl his tongue in her ear. His erection throbbing, pressing into her body. burning and heavy. Instantly she felt more liquid leak down her hind legs, as she imagined him ramming into her ridiculously painful burn in her lower parts and how it would give her blissful relief. How his wondrous and desirable tongue was burning into her very soul and she no one else would bring her so much pleasure with a very few touches.

"N-n-no." She let out.

"Just as I thought. I can smell you from here. You're a horny little thing aren't you? You've been wanting me haven't you? Dreaming of me slamming into you until you break. You want me to relieve you from this insane, unforgivable lust for me. You need me to fuck you till you break into little pieces, until you can't see nothing but stars and smell nothing but my musk. Just say the words." he goaded. Pulling on her ear between his teeth, teasing her, pushing her.

"N-no." She stuttered, trying to stay strong.

"Really? Then I shall take this away. Don't lie to me."

"Pl-please."

"Please what?"

"Have me. Ravish me. Touch me down there!" She confessed

"That's not what I want to hear. Tell me or this will all go away." Cobalion knew it was an empty promise, but he had to force some sort of punishment to speed the process up.

"I want you! I need you! Please fuck me! TAKE ME!" She confessed, unable to take it.

"That's it. Let it out." Cobalion held her slender hips by his forelegs, mounting Virizion his thick, long, rod slammed into her already moist slit. Virizion cried the pain took out her breath, her knees buckling so she was in form in "presenting" herself to Cobalion. Blood ran thinly down her legs, dripping to the grassy floor, mixing with her thick arousal.

"Yessss. I've been dreaming of this days. This is for your own good. You are now mine." He huskily said, throwing his head back, groaning.

"No, It hurts! You're so mean!" Virizion screamed.

"Oh darling it won't hurt no more, and you're mean. Fucking making me have a boner every meeting. When I see you open your mouth I just want to gnaw it off, and I wanted to mount you since forever. So I could fuck you until the sun set." He still thrusted, banging his hips into her firm rump. Virizion spread her legs wider so he could have better penetration, as the bullets of pain finally morphed into pleasure. Endless amounts of pleasure, networking so her body would be even more heightened. She became so much more sensitive, she felt the sharp grass blades tickled her little nub as she rocked her hips.

"More I need more!"

"Tell me who you belong to!"

"Wh-what?" A blush sprinkling over her usually pale pallor, she could feel every throb and pulse of his cock. It was twitching as if it was reacting to something.

"Fucking tell me who you belong to. NOW!" He screamed slamming his hips into her, his fluffy chest hair brushing the back of her neck.

"You! I belong to you Cobalion. I'm all yours! Just take me!" She finally gave in, feeling her tight tunnel squeeze his manhood even harder. She arched her back as his manhood hit _that_ special place.

"That's it! You are all mine!" Cobalion roared, properly taking a bite of her ear, so he could have access to her mouth. mixing their tongues, catching her lip in his teeth. Feeling her small tongue push against his, and her pussy throb for him, and they came. Together.

* * *

They lay in the flowers. still connected. Heavy pants were in the air.

"Why were you such a douche to me? Why wouldn't you leave me alone?" looking down at a long teal coloured flower.

"I won't ever let anyone else have you. I can't let anyone else take you. You're just mine now. No one else can touch you, look at you, make contact with you." He set.

"You have no control over me. I can talk to whoever I want to." Virizion turned to face the possessive bastard. Making him groan, as he felt her tight, blazing hot walls twist around him.

"Don't do that. You're-... shit. That feels good," Cobalion shut his eyes. Virizion slowly rolled her hips over and over, slowly banging her head into his chest. Also panting.

"Fuck this, I need you now." Cobalion's eyes turned black once more and started once more.


	6. Guest request! Mawile anthro X Human

_Bah! I haven't written anything for days and I'm terribly sorry. Especially to Mawilegirl, who has been so patient that within my power I will try and make it amazing and lemony as possible. If not you can kill me for making you wait so long for a crappy story. Or you can chuck tomatoes. I rather the second one my dear. Hopefully no mistakes, also the anthro pokémon, I didn't know if it spoke English or not._

_Pairing: Human Trainer Sam X Mawile Anthro (no name)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

The crowd was roaring with anticipation, eagerly waiting for the battlers to come out. Masses of banners were wavering about, the commentators were also impatient for the start of the battle.  
A pair, Pokémon with strange humanoid characteristics, was leaning on her trainer. A young boy with mischievous yet mature features. A straight aristocratic nose, kind yet devious green eyes, defined cheek bones and a messy flop of brown hair.

"Maw-"

"Don't worry girl, you'll do fine. We always do."

"Mawile-"

"And if you don't there will be punishment." A devilish grin graced his lips, as he closed to eyes, imagining certain situations... The mawile blushed, trying not to distract herself from her goal of winning. It was so hard now, especially with the mention of a delicious punishment if she was a bad bad mawile. Closing her long cream cloaked legs, she redirected herself back to the battle.

"If you do win, there will be a little extra for you." His slim fingers delicately danced up her already sensitive legs, making her quiver. His breath hot against her shoulder. Glancing sideways he caught her eye, licked the corner of his mouth and winked.

"That sly, arrogant bastard." Mawile thought to herself. Sometimes she really wanted to whack him around the face to at least dent that massive ballon of a head of his with her heavy second head. Maybe even bite on it to make deflate it as well. And maybe nibble on his neck.

Then move down to his chest. How it would be crushed into her mouth when he would be arching his back in pleasure.

How her long nails would draw blood on his back as she rocked with him.

Throaty moans would be thick in hot air. His now wet strands of his fringe would stick to his forehead as his sinful tongue would make it's ferocious attack on her core.

Then maybe she could travel further just to taste a little of his- oh it was time to go into the arena. Mawile immediately corrected her slumped posture and just managed put her mind back on the task at hand. Winning this battle for her trainer, master, lover. Her knees almost buckled at the musk that was left on her shoulder when they hugged.

"Battlers enter the arena!"

Sam stood, back straight and tall, shoulders broad and proud.  
Mawile straightened her back too, almost looming over, her second head had a cruel, sinister toothy smile, to try to frighten the competition. They strode in almost haughtily. The other side was a lopunny. Mawile smirked, this was almost too easy. And snickered.

**-After the battle-**

Hours after their victory, the seats are empty and the floor was littered with banners, down in the rooms, concealed to the public there was a flicker of light. A scent of lavender oil, cinnamon, rosewood, one could almost imagine a meadow. Darkness hovered over the couple, small spheres of candle light bobbed in the darkness. Mawile was laying on the table, her back raising and lowering, her legs lax, her heavy black head hung over the table, as her tiny face in the hole. Her eyes shut, everything was peaceful.

_Not for long though._

A small click rang through the blistering, steamy room. Mawile's ruby eyes flew open, here she was lying innocently, having her small reward after the battle. Her once laxed muscles tensed, gradually increasing with each echoing step. Finally it stopped, the extra heat emanating from him to her leg was not helping her arousal. Mawile silently groaned, she was tired and her body had wear and tear. But her body was certainly acting up, a heavy blush setting on her cheeks.

"You did really well mawile. I'm really proud." He said, unexpectedly to mawile. Mawile breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders now lax. Until a large, blazing hot hand was pressing against her soft smooth back. Mawile squeaked, her heavy black head was snapping it's jaw, annoyed at the sudden disturbance.

"How about a good massage. That lopunny looked easy didn't it? But it was a little sneaky wasn't it? Your body must be aching with the 4 body slams it used." His hand now light, tracing little details against her dainty shoulder blade.

"How about it mawile? You're a good mawile aren't you?" He patronised. She could almost hear his grin, how she really wanted to smack his stupid grin off.

She almost jumped off the massage table, as she felt a scalding hot liquid, pooling onto her back. Then abruptly his hands were attacking her back.

His oil-slick hands were now extra hot. They seemed to have glided over over back.

Pushing her muscle around, gripping her skin, setting her nerves alight with his corrupt dangerous, skilful hands.

Rough skin softened with oil, was now an unknown pressure, that was extremely delightful.

Her muscles were like coil, tight, binding. The pads of his fingers played with them until they became loose strings. Her nerves now once ablaze now were humming dully.

Just the fact that her slightly selfish and handsome master was doing something for her benefit. It was a nice feeling, the warmth from his fingertips, the gentle pressure. And the idea of of his sinfully talented hands were working it's magic on her: how wonderfully, marvellously _arousing_.

Mawile's claws dug into the massage table, her tongue just hanging out. Faint pants were gradually getting heavier, her body  
convulsed, her second head was lop-sided. Drool falling out, between the sharpened teeth.

"I see someone is enjoying this." That stupid snarky, cocky voice. How would it feel when it caresses her ear? That devilishly, smooth voice just- oh her core was throbbing, as it it had a pulse, it was maddening.  
He added plenty more boiling hot oil onto her body, his hands completely covered with oil once more. He travelled down to her small, yet plump little butt. He covered the two cheeks with oil, giving it a gleam, the candle light bouncing off the reflection. How innocent it looked. Rotating his thumbs, his fingers pressing deeply into her soft, bulging cheeks. Mawile groaned, oh how her muscles were so tense and now they were in peace, nothing could go wrong, until he dipped between.

Mawile lightly bit her bottom lip, eyes half-hooded. She sighed quietly as he poured more oil between her butt-cheeks. It felt as it she was in a bath, but she only felt that she could only get dirtier and dirtier. The oil dripping in between her ass was so languid, every burning drop was felt. Especially when it trailed down to her pulsating slit, her hypersensitive clit. Every drop was bringing the madness closer.

"Let's not play games here. You know why I started this. Now let's finish this!" Demanding spoilt and childish. The image of him with a kind smile and a sweet twinkle of his eyes went up like smoke. His fingers dug deep to discover the blazing heat just at his fingertips. Literally.

"You're such a good Pokémon, do you want me to touch you there?" His silky voice, taunting her. Mawile merely said her own name, just to answer back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stroking her sweet little mound. A wet squelch and her low moan was a mere harmony in his ears, and he couldn't help that elevating feeling in his loins. Pressing into her further his fingers were almost burnt with her heat. Obviously it wasn't the usual human heat, it was Pokémon, and varied between different types. How lewd she was, it amazed him that every time, he would be aroused. More than the last, just that feeling of her tight, cunt welcoming him into her body, mind and soul. Some things were just too good.

Mawile thrashed around, as well as her second black head. It's drool flying everywhere, on itself, the floor, the towel, the floor. Just like many other things. Mawile tried desperately to try and rest on her elbows but was immediately pushed back down.

"No!" Mawile turned to look at her master, his eyes black, possessive and scary. Her forehead bounced off the head rest, groaning in pain. For once in her time with Sam, she was afraid of him.

"You have been a bad, bad Pokémon. You need to be disciplined." Spreading her slick cheeks apart, his dry lips, was adding moisture as he kissed her bare bottom. Mawile blushed, crossing her arms over her eyes trying to hide from her embarrassment. His long, forceful fingers, wriggling and stretching her tight and repressing walls. The sheer force shook her to her very core, making her stretch her legs wider. Mawile's hips began to reciprocate his plunging fingers, burying her head deeper into the table, how could he bring her so much pleasure already?

A soft yet pushy muscle crushed against her oversensitive clit. His nose grazed her butt, as he tasted sweet musk. He was a cunning bastard, just as she was about to push his head out, he bit on her clit. Making her body turn back into jelly, and instead made her shove her hips further on his talented tongue. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, how could anyone be so good, how was it possible? Mawile thrusted her hips even more, as his tongue teased and taunted her nerves. Her body was literally shutting down, her mind stopped working. She tried to think rationally, but oh by the god of arceus, she just kept shoving her ass into his face. He was just too good.

"I think you can wait a little longer." He lifted his mouth from her little fountain, and cheekily winked at her side-turned head.

"Noo!" Mawile screamed in her head, but all she could do was throatily call her name, but it was no use. He was already in his own head. Getting him to listen was futile.  
She was flipped onto her back, breasts on show, her creamy small stomach, and legs spread wide. Like a common slut. A pair of strong hands held them apart, when she instantly wanted to conceal herself. And once again he was looming over her, like a terrifying shadow. In his hand he had a small bottle, with a rather pointy end and a candle. She now rather confused, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so innocent and sweet. Don't worry I'll just light the oil over the lamp. I just wanna see if you would like a little punishment..." He smirked. And heated the bottle over the flame, the silence was unbearable. How much longer was he going to make her wait? What seemed like hours, he finally deemed it hot enough to use. With an evil smile, he set the candle down and popped on the sharp end and poured to scorching oil, on and around her needy bunch of little nerves. Mawile arched her back in pain and sweet pleasure, how could something so painful arouse her? Was she? Maybe she enjoyed this sort of kinky pain? She had heard master talk of it. Was it matoosit? Or masochist?

"Oh you are a little masochist? Well that's okay, I like my women like that." He reassured her.  
_"His women huh?_" That had a nice ring to it, but she couldn't think of that right now. Just the sensation of each painful drop, etching it's way past, around and on her cunt and ass. Ahh, master was too cruel sometimes. Mawile's jaw was slack, her moans high and needy, telling Sam that she needed more from him. His oily fingers crept down her legs, rolling his hands on her ankles, almost as if it was clouds. He rubbed, and pinched her legs, enjoying the smoothness of it. His left hand roughly grabbed her small-ish breast. Mawile tried to turn so she could pry her breast out of his greedy hand and hide her shock and embarrassment.

Sam wouldn't have it, growling he forced her back to face him, and pulled her arms away from her face. He lent down, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth. Her small mouth trying to fit two tongues, her soft little muscle was trying to defend. But it was a losing battle and gave up, caressing his overpowering one.

Her blood-coloured irises, met his forest green ones, and shut once more. His eyes, she could almost swim in them. His large, rough, calloused hand grabbed her breast once more. Jiggling it, cupping it, it may have been small, but her pert little nipples made up for it. His slick shiny hands covered it, so it had a small gloss, his chapped fingertips rolled, pinched and pulled on her hardening nipples. She constantly yelled and moaned, which made all the tongue thrusting better for him.

Mawile just wanted to have a little control over him, and it was growing harder and harder (excuse the pun) to get a least a silver of it. Mawile knew only one way and it was most probably the only way that she would be able to overthrow her master. Her claws pushed against his well-toned chest, so that he was on the floor. She knelt over him, her sharp claws made little work of his trousers, as they were restraining him anyways. The familiar bottle with the pointed end in her claw, and she popped it, letting the pipping hot oil out, and let it drizzle over his floppy, hardening cock. Her hands soaked in the rich, thick oil, she began to run her claws languidly up and down from the balls to the tip.  
The oil was a huge advantage, as her caresses were smoother and easier, so she was able to rub his mushroom head tentatively, Small leaks of pre-cum was on her thumb.

Her dainty tongue caught a little, and swallowed it. Oh god Sam was in both heaven and hell tonight.  
She was the tormentor now, the master, the leader. Her claws were massaging, pressing, squeezing, pulling on his dick and it was already swelled to the size of a boulder and heavier than one. Mawile grinned "that'll show him." And oiled up more, and just for that little more enjoyment, she dripped more of the piping hot oil on his head. Where he jolted and grunted very low. Annoyed at the giggling, Sam took his charge.  
Sitting upright, and grabbing the soft, warm body in front of him, he lifted her slim hips rubbed his head along her pussy. Her juices already running down his cock and onto the floor.

"You ready, Maw?" Mawile's eyes widened at the nickname, the nostalgia. If was short lived in a matter of seconds, as he thrusted. Mawile cried, clutching onto the thin wrists of her lover. His large hands shaking, grabbing her breasts, as he jammed his thick, hard dick into her.

"Can you feel me burn into your soul?" He rasped, as he plunged. Mawile had lost her mind, all she could think of how she could move her hips faster?  
Her essence was streaming from his cock, pooling onto the floor, she couldn't help it but stretch her legs wider, and cry out his name. It was the "human" word she knew. His one hand on her breast once more, pulling her nipple, so powerfully, that it felt like it was going to be ripped off. His other hand toying with her clit, her hand joined his. Just halting his thrusts, she placed her claw on top of his hand, and they rubbed together as one. Her other hand on her breast too, scratching, pinching oh it was all the same to her now. Her mouth was like her second head, disgusting, crude and drooling. And she couldn't have cared any less. With his husky groans and masculine grunts chiming in her ears, she was so close.

Her tight, velvet channel was convulsing all around him, and it was getting harder and harder to keep his control. Every thrust was a little step closer to his release, but his stupid pride of masculinity and dominance wouldn't allow him.  
"Come for me. Be a good girl and come" flicking his tongue, and running it on the shell of her ear finally got her. She moaned, and fell limp, as the sight of victory was on him, he let go as well.


	7. Machoke(M) X Nurse Joy

_Hey there. It's Chang, WHADDAP. Okay I'll stop trying to be cool, ain't working for me. :P Anyways coming in with a new lemon. Mawilegirl I'm coming with yours but I haven't got the whole picture with it yet, and I WILL. I promise. But this one came to me in a flash so please forgive me!_

_Pairing: Machoke X Nurse Joy. _

_Warning: Kinky stuff. :)_

* * *

Thousands of Nurse joys across the Pokemon world took care of all the unwell and injured Pokemon. But one, or maybe a handful more had their own _"special"_ ways. It wasn't exactly conventional but it seemed to have worked it's magic. However it wasn't exactly against ethical reasons, she doesn't force the treatment on them. It wasn't exactly busy here, with all the chanseys and she didn't swing that way. _Well not yet._ The Pokemon center wasn't bustling with males, so she had to try and get every chance she got, and make the most of nursing.

A severely injured machoke was left in her care, his trainer had to leave for a conference and would be back in 2 days.

2 days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds.

Her memory was thrown back to the wild adventure with that big, BIG arcanine. It was amazing after when it recovered, how powerful it's gaze was. Just that pure lust, and the most predatory stare she had ever seen. Just the mere feeling of it burning into her back was enough to start her off. How the rich orange of it's fur matched it's body heat, intensifying and increasing her orgasms. It's thick and heavy knot, pulsating and throbbing already had her drooling. They way it penetrated her was phenomenal, the power, the dominance, oh god she badly needed a release right now. However she was tending to a recovering machoke, she was a nurse, a professional.

Her pristine white heels clicked against the floor, her dress criminally high, high enough to see the lace border of her stockings, and breasts almost bursting out of her dress, like the machoke's muscles. Picking up her chart, and walking to the side of the bed she observed the machoke, who was anxiously waiting for the verdict and mentally drooling over her to-die for legs.

"So with all the results back you are healthy and ready to go. You have one more night until you leave. Isn't that wonderful?"

The machoke replied happily with his name.

"Okay now let's look at your bruises and scratches and stitches. Bend forward please." She instructed, clutching the board to her big chest and carefully placed her cool fingers on his muscular, hard back. Machoke let out a hiss, at the contact. "Sorry machoke it'll get better." Although she didn't know the real reason why he hissed.

"Okay and your arms and stomach. Show them to me please." She asked kindly, her fingers ghosting over the marks. Nurse joy's pants were barely audible, her cunt was pulsing. How thick it's fingers were, did it mean it's dick was like a boulder. Oh how she would love to ride him, and how good he would pound. With the immense power of fighting types, oh she could only imagine. Her fingers unconsciously crept to his lower abdomen, daring to cross the edge of it's belt. Then catching the sign she had been waiting for she dove in.

"What's your little friend doing?" Nurse Joy said playfully.

"Ma-machoke" machoke choked out(HAHA) blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's normal. But you do like looking at me? Do you like my breasts?" Nurse Joy's voice had gone soft and low, looking shyly away as she slowly unbuttoned her collar, letting him peek at her milky collar bone.

"Ma-ma-ma" almost rendered speechless. Then felt a small cold hand on his muscly arm and saw how wanton she was, and how long it had been since he had a good female, and one so tantalizing, one that made him feel as if his dick would explode.

There was a clack as the metal clipboard fell to the ground, Nurse Joy was almost flying, her arms in a tight grasp, now landing back onto his rock hard body.

"My, my someone wants attention." She teased, seeing the massive boulder in those tight black wrestling tights. Licking her lips she firmly grasped the "rock" in her hands. Cradling it softly in her hands, she used languid strokes, up and down, all around. The machoke was stuttering, this contact wasn't enough, he needed more of her creamy skin. It was time to take off the belt.

Snapping off the metal, it unhooked and left nothing to the imagination. Seeing her mouth drop, machoke realized that he was humongous in human sizes and quite average in machoke standards. His head hit the back of the hospital bed, as he felt all his blood rush to that certain organ. Her hands rushing up and down his thick, long prick. Tentatively rubbing endless circles on the bulb head, especially over the hole. To add more and to be a real vixen pressing her thumb onto it, making his legs turn into jelly. Her nails raking up and down the veins, pulsing out against the darker blue skin. Machoke could barely rasp his name out.

He felt as if he was losing, and he was. Losing his masculinity, against this gorgeous woman. However gorgeous she was, he still needed to claim back his pride and show this female who gets control. Now with his belt off his full power channeled through him, coursing through his veins. Snatching at her disgusting pink dress, ripping it into shreds, her apron had followed the same fate. There in front of him was her bosom, teasing him. Almost had enough with her relentless teasing, he broke through the material and wire as it it were paper. It's rough, rock-like texture hands grasped her mountainous globes, squeezing, pulling, slapping them, as she grasped his cock harder, and rolling his massive balls around in one hand. She was sitting on one of his legs, her lacy panties scratching against her soft, moist snatch, new feelings jolting everywhere. He could feel her heat emanating from her core, and he could tell her pretty little pussy would a delectable tight squeeze. Nothing better than a tight cunt matched with a massive dick.

Squeezing her sides, he turned her around so her smooth bouncy ass was pointing his way, nudging his erect cock in between her ass cheeks. Just to be mean, he knelt behind her, almost mounting her like a dog and forced his hands down on top of hers so she would stay in her place. Oh this was his favorite position, ass up face down, the traditional and effective position of dominance. Without a word of permission he thrusted, as he heard the first mewl of pleasure. He groaned, she was tighter and hotter than he ever imagined. Glancing down he saw only barely half of his cock was in her, and he wanted the little bitch to take all of it. Accepting and understanding the shallow pants he buried himself deeper.

"Fuck, let me take it all. It's so good. Too good~" Nurse Joy trailed off. Machoke not wanting to fall to the woman's demand and slowly, inch by inch sunk her lower onto his dick, he didn't care if it was killing him or not, but he would have his way. Finally her legs and ass met the balls, and Nurse Joy sighed in relief. She was pretty sure he had reached way past her cervix, it was almost painful. Then without warning, her body spazzed. Machoke furiously shoved his hips in and out of that delicious little slit of the nurse, it was really good. Too good. Machoke had to let go of her hands, and grabbing her breasts. Having the need to toy around, and was brutally squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipples.

"Oh goood, yessss. Use me! Use me!" she screamed, not caring if the other patients heard her. It was so hard not to cum right now, having all of this wonderous female skin, and breasts, moving his hands in circular motions. She made it very hard to retain his control, the way her walls fluttered around his cock, how tight her little snatch had trouble welcoming his prick in. Banging her, his heavy balls smacking her clit making her scream and shout even louder. Machoke groaned, his fangs hanging out. He needed to add more.

Lifting her up whilst she was still in him. And now they were sitting cross-legged. Her arms reached behind to caress his face, whilst he lifted hr hips as she rotated them. Machoke thrusted up to meet her, his hands making bruises on her sides, her white heels resting on the metal sides of the hospital bed. Her stockings were scraping across his legs, sensations increasing. Her moans were turning nasal and brittle, machoke hated that noise and stopped his movements, pulling out fully and rubbing his pussy-juice covered cock, all over her puffy, hyper-sensitive slit. Nurse Joy groaned, she hated this.

"Please, please don't be so mean. Just fuck me!" whining. Her hand reached down, knowing full well how much males enjoyed her sharp nails trailing along their cocks. machoke like any other male just stuffed his cock back in, finally he felt the full release of her orgasm. Then shot his thick load into the female. Looking at her barely ruffled hair, and not quite feeling the sense of content and satisfaction he looked at the shiny red mouth. How it taunted him, how he wanted to shove his cock through those lips. Well this bitch wanted him, he would show her all of him. Flipping her round, he pressed his hand against her head, so she kissed his dick. Almost melting at that contact, he laid back. pushing on her head.

Nurse Joy could barely breath, but was feeling the usual sense of content welling up in her, she couldn't complain. She was slutty whore, under her innocent attire, but god sucking thick cocks were her own personal heaven. The way it pulsated in her mouth, and her teeth nibbling on the veins, that were beating like a drum. By accident she bit on his head, then heavy jets of sperm leaked out of the corners of her mouth and down her throat onto her breasts.

Only feeling half content, he pushed her onto her back, thrusting his meat through the deep valley of her breasts, her tongue hanging out like a dog and her mouth wide like a common slut. The satin skin was unbearable, it was silky smooth and dangerous. His one hand neared her core. His rough fingers, ran across her sensitive nether lips, and the other was groping, grasping her huge breasts, rolling the nipples in his calloused hand. Seeing that the nurse would need more "encouragement" he dove straight into her core. Blasting hot, until it would have burnt him, but he continued to plunge deep into her. Finding a special spot that made her writhe faster, and suck his dick deeper he tickled it, tapped it, making her cum all over his palm. Reckless and high on hormones and sex, seeing her desperate mouth trying to catch his slick dick he pushed his thick, cummy fingers into her mouth, so she had to suck on both. His eyes rolled back, holding onto her legs he half stood, kneeling over, rolling nurse Joy on her back, and almost chocking her as he felt his cock hit the back of throat. To help speed the process she played with his balls, pulling, rolling, jiggling them.

"Ma-mac-mac-MACHOKE!" He growled as more of his cum spewed out of her slutty mouth.

"Yes more. I'm all for you!" She whispered, her voice hoarse. Bruises marred her delicate, lily skin, machoke took pride in his markings. Looking to the wall he slammed nurse Joy into it and followed after. Her palms flat against the wall and standing 90 degrees away from it, the perfect position. Machoke held her hands to the wall, his fangs ghosting over the shell of her ear, his tongue dripping with saliva was deep in her little ear hole. His cock still rock hard, his energy levels hadn't lowered in the slightest, and still had a day left in the hospital.

He was tempted to have her pussy once again, but went for a different approach. Rubbing his thick, heavy cock over her puckered ass, he pushed his head in, ignoring the loud moans of pain coming from the female under him. Feeling a little sorry for her, he placed one hand over her slit, and traced circular designs over her cunt, making her shake her hips, as he continued to push forward in the impossibly tight hole. Tears were falling down to the ground. Annoyed and sad machoke thrusted the rest into her, making her arch her back, and his fingers plunge into her. Machoke growled, his hips in a piston-motion, his hands at her breasts once more, almost pulling off her nipples.

"OH Machoke... dear god that's good!" She moaned quietly. The tightness got to him, making him release, her ass spewing out his cum. and eased out of her ass.

Nurse Joy felt as if her whole body was about to break, of pressure, passion and power. Her uniform in complete shreds, her face covered in cum as well as her legs, and her hair looked as she had a wild fucks for days on end. So she was completely disgusting, but she loved it.

Machoke, it's energy still had hours to go before it wore down, quickly plunged his boulder cock deep into her snatch. Nurse Joy almost faint from the pleasure rolled her eyes back, her mouth agape and tongue hanging out. Her hand reached down to where they joined, and rubbed and scratched his cock, as he thrusted deep. He bit deep onto her shoulder, drawing blood. Licking his lips at her sweet, salty blood he thrusted even harder and faster. His rough hand almost bruising her stomach, and his other hand being sucked in her mouth . This slut was too engrossed in pleasure that he might break her pelvis, and she wouldn't care. Feeling the more than familiar jolt, he pulled out, pushing nurse Joy to the window where he pressed her breasts against the window, and letting all the jizz all over her back and backside. His sperm dripping off her backside onto the hospital floor. The mark of dominance was all over her, his musk, his bites and bruises all over her.

Like a slut she grasped his cock, guiding it back inside her and forced him to sit down, so they were back to back. Nurse Joy began to rotate her hips and lift them up and down. The machoke watched her mesmerized, and his face like a monkey as he felt his dick receive some excellent treatment. He felt her small hands guide his big ones onto her abused breasts. Her neck was arched as her face was resting on his shoulder, as he nibbled on her neck, thrusting to meet her rhythm.

* * *

_I don't what to think of this one... I think it sucked. It's a bit iffy. Please just tell me what you think. I just don't think it's that great? :S _ _I'm sorry everyone._


	8. SoulSilverShipping

_This is for nightstardust, her request is way over due and I'm a dumbass for not remembering to write it. DAMN MY BRAIN. Anyways Mawile girl your second request, when you say Roxie you mean the Virbank city gym leader right? Because I'm not up to date with the new gym leaders, so just confirm it, so I don't make a mistake. I was about to make up someone called Roxie. :P ANYWAYS, this is nightstardust's request. I might update it, but this is a sort of complete, but may add more to it. I just like the way it is, short and sweet. _

_BTW: Guys can you please do me a favor and read my other pokemon lemons, especially "He got what others wanted" and "How to stop a person from moving house" PLEASE PLEASE READ THEM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE._

_Rating:M_

_Pairing: Soul X Lyra(Kotone) or in other words SOULSILVERSHIPPING :) (18 legit age, technically an adult)_

* * *

He really wanted to murder Gold. Him and his stupid prank to pull on the seniors of the "group". Now both Silver and Gold had to clean up the mess, even through Silver just happened to stumble across his misfortune. Silver was having a jolly old time of imagining the many, many ways in which he could kill Gold and get away, whilst hiding the evidence.

Today was also important to him, recently he had developed his "friendship" with the strange and wonder Lyra Kotone. Yes the crazy lookalike of Crystal. Grumbling to himself how unlucky he was to be friends with the stupid bastard he continued to scrub away at the dirt.

"So it seems Gold got you again huh?" The feminine voice he had been secretly craving for.

"Yeah the I got caught in with the idiot, again."

"Yeah but he's still YOUR idiotic friend."

"Yeah and you're the idiot to come here right now when I just needed you. I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon." Silver stood up, locking the classroom door. A predatory smile graced his features.

"What-What are you talking about?" Lyra blushed, looking away.

"Nervous are we? Don't worry I'll help you through." His devilish grin pressed against the hollow of her throat. His hands were on top of hers, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Sil-Silver. Why are you acting like this?" She nervously pulled her sentence together, trying to ignore his warm breath fanning against her collar bone.

"Well this is pay back for ignoring me earlier." He nudged his nose up her throat to her ears, dipping his nose into her satin hair.

"It wasn't my fault. It-It was Blue's" Lyra desperately tried to hang on to her sanity. Her eyes fluttering, her breathing reduced to short breaths and arching her graceful neck for Silver.

"Really? Well I'll punish you more." Silver grinned, gripping her waist, wrapping his long arms around her.

"Wh-what! Why?"

"Because I think you like your punishment. So I'm only helping you" His raspy voice was like a hot knife through butter. Lyra groaned clutching at his ruby red hair. Silver's hips began to rotate, as he held onto her body. Pushing up her shirt to see her bra. And to his delight it was her red lacy one, that made her breasts look huge, and cupped them. Massaged them, clutched them tightly in his enclosed palm, digging his thumbs into her soft cleavage. His knee high under her skirt, already noticing the heightened temperature, feeling her dampness, and how it would feel once more. How it was almost like velvet, hot and slick with her essence. How it would grab tightly when she lost herself, and he would feel his pride twitch and swell even more, making her scream to the next century.

Lyra was an impatient girl, and already has Silver's uniform flying off, as well as hers, only leaving her bare with her underwear and bra. Soul was pressing even harder where her nipples would be, making Lyra squirm. On her tiptoes, she grinded down on his bulge, making him hiss and force her hips down even harder. Her lips pressed against his throat and jaw. Her mouth agape, dragging her lips sloppily up and down his throat to collar bone when his long hands crept down there.

"You're naughty. I want to punish you so badly. Tell me you want to be punished"

"N-no It's not true!" She denied it immediately. Her blush rising, you could almost compare it to her underwear. Suddenly moving from the dry hard wall, her back met the oak smooth tables, her legs parted by Silver's torso. Her wrists held together in one hand.

"Now, see I think're your lying... Because this here tells me that you like punishment" His index and middle finger pressing deeply against her damp spot on her panties.

"No-No" She denied once more. Silver growling frustrated and amused, his wolfish smile turned even hungrier when he plunged. His long, dexterous fingers stroked her, claimed her, teased her, fucked her. His smile turned cruel and thin, and his hand violently curled and uncurled, and moving his hand furiously fast. Making the table wobble and squeak loudly.

"Now you do!" Silver patronized, after his treatment. "Look how lewd you are, you just love this don't you?" Silver waved his sticky fingers in front of her mouth, letting her pink tongue suck, lick, bite, press her tongue into.

Silver couldn't wait, he had to have her.

Lyra could't either, he was cruel lover but extremely satisfying. He rolled her cute panties down, his boxers thrown into some dark corner whilst he slanted his mouth over hers.

"Please Silver, I'm begging you please..."

"Only because you begged" Silver slid himself in, his legs melted into jelly, whilst Lyra's head lolled back behind the desk, her whole body shaking. With every thrust she came closer to her end. She pinched his butt, and rolled her hips to grain every ounce of pleasure. Her eyes began to roll back, the whites of her eyes could be seen through the cracks of eyelids. He didn;t want to loose his manliness, and kept as strong as he could, but not when she gave him a mischievous grin, and squeezed herself tighter on him he lost himself, before her.

"Damn Lyra."

"That's right,"

"Why do I love you sometimes?"

"Because I love you!"

"Yeah-"

"Hey Kris I told there were weird noi- HOLY SHIT!"

"Gold what? Oh my! We're sorry! That we stumbled on this, that Oh goodness we'll leave now!" Kris grabbed Gold's arm sprinting as fast as they could.

"I hate our friends."

"Me too."


	9. Guest chapter 2 Arbok(M) X Roxie (F)

_OKAY. I've finally got this story sorted out, so I'm extremely sorry Mawilegirl for taking FOREVER so I hope you like this! I also understand that Roxie does not have an arbok officially, so don't flame me or tell me that Roxie doesn't have an Arbok, because I KNOW, it's that the person wanted it so I can only do as they say. :) I have made arbok very snake-like. _

**_NOTE MUST READ: To whom it may concern,_**

_**those who are reviewing please add in some detail, comment or criticism about the series I am writing. It's fine to put in your requests via reviews, though I rather you would PM me if you can. Because I am recently getting more and more reviews (especially guest reviews) that only say pairings that they want. I'm sorry, but that is not exactly acceptable. It's fine to say "Good lemons, can I have this pairing please etc.." because it feels as if you have read and can comment on my work, instead of typing in your pairing. Yes it is in your right to type what you want, but I believe it would be a little more courteous to the writer and the requester if you actually comment on the work. Just a small note.**  
_

_Pairing: Arbok(M) X Roxie (gym leader)- age 16 (should be legit, and when she has more developed features.)_

_Warning: This is a little weird, and based on a true story actually. _

* * *

_Unknown: not known; not within the range of one's knowledge, experience, or understanding; strange; unfamiliar._

His love for her was unknown, apparently she did not see his affection. Ever since the day she had caught him, he had this slightly unnatural obsession with her. Over the years with her, he began to become more aggressive to her other Pokemon if they were too close to her, and would usually hiss at them menacingly or swipe his tail at them. Everyday he would loyally follow her, and every night would dream of her, in her cute, colourful outfit, and how he would be able to wrap himself around her. How his body would convulse with pleasure, he could literally feel his fangs scrape against her alabaster skin. arbok also had a deeper, darker reason why he wanted Roxie, he wondered how one girl could be so _appealing._

Arbok made his usual rounds around the house, making sure the Pokemon were away from his precious master; they could get drunk, go to clubs, they could run away for all he cared. But he knew his master would be heartbroken if he scared away all her friends. Her other Pokemon had obviously picked up on arbok's strange and aggressive new protection for their trainer, but rather be the poisoner than poisoned they left arbok alone and with his "crush". He slithered up the stairs with ease into her room, where it had his favorite fluffy white rug on her floor, and of course where his trainer resided at night. His thin forked tongue, waggled out, as he curled into a coil on the mat, waiting patiently for his girl.

Small vibrations were felt on his lower purple body, meaning his weightless and tiny trainer was walking to her room. He sleepily rose his head, proudly showing off his intimidating patterns on it's belly.

"Hey arbok buddy! Were you having a good nap? I'm going to have a shower okay." The petite white haired girl patted his smooth head, whilst arbok craved more of her soft skin. Humming quietly to herself she began to take off her blue and violet dress, as she was pulling it over her snowy white hair, arbok hooked his fangs onto her boots and dragged them down. His lower organs began to rise, as he skimmed her silky smooth skin, flicking his forked tongue out a little to have a small taste of her delectable skin. His tongue almost melted as he had the smoothest skin in the world. Roxie, who didn't know any better, merely took the gesture as a friendly one, patted his head and kicked off her boots. Roxie was now completely comfortable with her nude body on show in front of her Pokemon. She was in her birthday suit as much as they were.

"Thanks arbok! I'm having a shower now, so don't disturb me!" grabbing a towel and wrapping around her upper body, arbok watchedher fan of white hair shaking as she walked with pure lust.

After 20 minutes later, the bathroom door opened, billows of steam rolled out and a dark silhouette stood in the steam. Her hair wrapped in a towel turban and her fluffy purple towel wrapped above her bouncy breasts. The hem of the towel barely grazed her upper thigh. Her milky skin was even paler contrasted against the rich purple towel. He couldn't wait, his mind couldn't wait, his mouth was simply watering.

He slowly crept up to her, coiling himself around her feet, his head slowly going up, still carefully wrapping around her slender legs.

"Arbok, are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?" Concern present on her face. All she wanted was to stop arbok from moving up any further from under her skirt, or he would find her in a very embarrassing state!

Arbok merely replied with a hiss of his name, letting his tongue flicker out, swiping more of her fragrant skin. Roxie obviously surprised shut her legs tightly, resulting in trapping his tongue. Arbok wanted to take out his tongue as quickly as possible, but escape was futile, but instead his tongue waggled more furiously, nearing her core which was moistening. A small drop of her essence dripped from her thigh and was caught on his tongue. Arbok hissed in content and pain, waiting for his trainer to release his tongue and to tail-fuck her until she could stand no more.

He coiled the rest of his body, tightly around her slim waist, under her breasts, over breasts and loosely around her neck. His head nudging down at her creamy throat. His sharp fangs dragged across from her jaw to her collar bone, leaving his marks. His tongue had feather-light touches, making her yearn for more. His body pulsed and shifted, rubbing his smooth, violet scales against her breasts. Her nipples were hardening, pointing into his lower belly skin, arbok put extra pressure just to feel her pointy tips dig further into his body. His fangs were now pressing into her earlobe, his tongue wavering into the shell of her ear, causing half her brain turn into mulch.

Her cunt was pulsating, so needy and ready for a pounding. Everything was so new to her, she never knew her body was so responsive just to these simple touches. Sure she had _fun_ with her band mates but this was so way different. His rounded,puffy tail was teasingly rubbing itself lightly against her slit. Roxie's knees buckled to the floor, luckily her fluffy white rug was there to cushion the blow. Now it started to slowly enter just the very tip into her welcoming and desperate pussy, but took it straight away. Then lightly dragged it across her puffy sex lips, making her moan quietly. Roxie was begging for some sort of relief, as the coil in side her was starting to get to tight and she needed to loosen out. Grabbing his head, she opened her mouth wide to let arbok have her mouth. She would lick his fangs, from gum to point, enjoying the way his body throbbed every time she did that, and would catch him by surprise when she caught his thin tongue with her teeth. Feeling more generous and curious, arbok plunged his chubby tail into her hot snatch. Instantly his tail was almost fried off because of the body heat. Mammals and snakes. different body temperatures etc... He pulled out regretfully away from her tight rigid walls into the cool night air. His tail was almost stinging from the constant change from blazing hot to cool. The sting was all worth it though, to his trainer's tight little cunt wrapped around his tail's and no-one else's. Arbok dug his fangs into her lower lip, as her mouth was agape from the pleasure. Her breasts were bouncing in time to the thrusts, her screams could be heard from 10 miles away.

"Yes, fuck me more. No one fucks better than you arbok!" She encouraged, her nails drew blood from his body as she held on tightly to him. Taking in the praise he thrusted his tail deeper, until he hit something, and seeing his trainer's back arch and moan even more sensually it constantly attacked it, until her walls tightened on him like a vice and her body fell slack. Not feeling quite satisfied, arbok withdrew his dripping tail, that was now a slightly deeper purple, and waved it in front of her face. Her eyes began to be hypnotized by it, how delicious it looked. She opened her mouth like an ass, and a whore and started to suck her juices off his tail. Arbok felt the need to help his trainer more, and changed to go down south to catch the pearl of the sea. His tongue almost withered at how much of her honey she had produced, his fangs scraped down her cunt, digging into her as well. Almost piercing her walls, but Roxie couldn't have cared if a flying tepig broke her window, and bit her, let alone his fang making her bleed.

Her legs high in the air, her toes pointed as well as her feet was arched. Her fingers clutched at the rug, tearing a hole into it, her head thrown back with her neck glimmering in the room light. Arbok enjoyed the oral treatment of his tail, and decided to utilize his time and shoved his tail down her throat, tickling the back of her throat. Choking her. His tongue dipped into her sweet little hole, the taste was immensely mouthwatering. Her hips repeatedly rocked and grinded down on his tongue and fangs, almost on the brink of another orgasm because of the sensation of his pointy fangs in her wet pussy.

"Arbok, please. please I need you, I just wanted to be fucked." Roxie admitted, whist stroking the tail that she couldn't put in her mouth. Arbok as cruel as he was poisonous, took away the tail and then his fangs. He rolled his tail down, to his lower body could match hers. His hemepenis, hooked and long. He was as impatient as his trainer and dove straight in.

The hooks scratched at her soft welcoming walls, Roxie's voice almost broke at her scream arching her neck, and her back had the perfect curve. Just the way it scraped, dug into her walls caused her to orgasm. It was cold, like ice. She would try to bounce her hips, to the hooks bounced off the walls to gain more pleasure. Finishing up befire him, she lt it all gush out, Roxie allowed herself to flatten out, tired.

Arbok's eyes narrowed, watching her body become vulnerable and seductive. Arbok unhinged his jaw, and as if he was kissing her, he engulfed her head. His belly was soon going to take shape of the food inside her. His fangs were the tops of her breasts. Roxie wasn't too surprised, she had read somewhere that arboks had a strange need to eat everything in sight, especially after sex. That's why she had an arbok, enjoying the smooth pleasure of the arbok's throats, and to be extra creative, she would finger fuck herself whilst he was eating her. Just to make the experience more enjoyable.


	10. Arcanine(f) X Absol (m)

_This pairing is for Master ken, another one that is WAY OVER DUE, because of my stupid memory! So I'm really sorry bro. Forgive me, and curse my memory!_

_Pairing: Arcanine(F)x Absol(M)_

_Warning: Stuff... _

* * *

They had been friends for 17 years. Some friendly, lovable 17 years of friendship. Arcanine was a local in the forest, she had spent her whole life there. Although she was seen as one the most powerful, and fearful Pokemon in Kanto, it didn't stop the injured absol from fighting it's territory in the forest. That fateful fight had lead them onto 17 years of everlasting friendship.

Absol was a released Pokemon. His trainer had died, and his final wish was to release back into the wild where they should be. After being chased by beedrill and charged at by a rhyhorn, absol managed to keep alive. With his crisp, stark white hair dotted with crimson blood, and limping in the leg, he still managed to put up a fight with anyone that came into his territory. Well at least for that day before absol collapsed. Arcanine immediately came his help and helped him bind his leg up, and watch over his tired and battered body. And after that everything just simply fell into place.

They grew up together, arcanine taught the ways of survival to absol, and in return absol told his tales with humans and with the other Pokemon. And how it was like to be pampered, fed and watered without even trying to find these things himself. They had their bickers, rows and fights, this was a great additional factor to their wonderful relationship. However stereotypically asbol had a slightly more pessimistic, narrowed, sarcastic views, whereas arcanine was logical, and genuine, yet they got on extremely well. However they had their serious arguments when both sides were stubborn and would not admit defeat and take the blame. And this usual scenario for today:

"Absol I told you not to mess around like that. They kids in the village like to set up traps, it's just another one of those stupid tricks that they like to play on us Pokemon" arcanine scolded him like a child.

"Stop treating me like a child, I'n not a naive kid anymore. Why do you think you know everything?" absol whipped back, he felt these arguments were pointless, it was always the same. Arcanine would whine at him, then absol would retaliate, then arcanine would change the subject.

"Fine. Sorry I was looking out for my friend, who I did not want caught in the forest ground traps." arcanine pressed on with her point.

"Look I'm fine now and stop lecturing me. You don't look pretty when you're nagging" He diverted the conversation pretty badly, because he forgot that he just invited death on his doorstep.

"So you're saying I look god-awful to you, every time I see you? Fine I won't talk to you. If you find my face so horrible." arcanine turned around and paced away, her fluffy sandy coloured tail was already camouflaged in the trees. Absol groaned again, bowing his head in disappointment.

"**_Why do I always do this? I used to be civil to her, but nowadays I'm getting mad at her for no reason. She's so cute when she's angry, especially when licks her front canines."_**Absol shook his head at his stupidity, because he realised he chased away his friend, his long-time crush, his _to be lover._

* * *

Absol stopped by a river bank, taking a long drink from the river. He had looked through every corner of the forest, from leaf to tree he still couldn't find her. You would've thought a black and orange striped canine would have been easily spotted but apparently that was not the case. He saw his reflection in the fast flowing river water. his jet black face, stark white fur and ruby jewel eyes. He looked across the water and saw the fragmented reflection of a striped black and orange canine. With her head down, rump up. He could also hear a high pitched sound, that was barely audible over the river water. Absol leaped over the river and padded softly towards arcanine. He sniffed the air, it was lightly perfumed by a sweet flowery scent.

He grew closer and closer, and found that the scent increased by tenfold. Then absol pieced it together, female in heat. How deliciously arousing, absol already had the elevating feeling in his lower half.

"Arcanine are you okay?" He didn't want to scare her, or make her angry again to make her run away. If she did in her condition who knows what might happen?

"Yeah I'm still mad at you." Trying to ignore her pulsating pussy. How it was begging to have a strong, dominant, possessive male to pound her into tomorrow.

"Really? Well you shouldn't have got me mad anyways. But arcanine what do you smell right now?"

"N-nothing." she lied, trying to ignore the male presence behind her.

"Liar, I'm hungry and I smell female in heat." His ruby eyes glinting.

"No-no, I'm not in hea-" Her voice fell as absol placed his claw across her weeping slit just dripping with readiness. Arcanine growled and whined, at having some relief of her crazy hormones, she was having a battle with her sanity and it was a losing one too.

"You feel pretty ready to me" his claw scratching her puffy lips, and dipping in the tip of his claw into her pussy. Swirling around the tip of his core on the very outside of her clit making her shake her head, and her hips jump around.

"I bet you want me to fuck you until you can't walk." He growled at her in her tiny ear, his cock rubbing against her cunt. It was already so needy and sopping. Absol only had to rub it once to have it completely drenched, his pre-cum come up too. he thrusted his claw and his dick into her, whilst her mind shut down, and her eyes roll back.

"Shit you're as tight as fuck I bet you love big cocks don't you?" Absol teased slowly pushing in his cock and his claw, his voice broken and almost hoarse. Arcanine was trying to pick up some pace but was stopped by him, as he bit her hip, quieting her down. "You love big cocks don't you?"

"I-I like big cocks" she admitted, her face cherry red, but her mouth agape as her pleasure rocketed. His thick cock thrusted up into her cervix. Arceus his dick would have been burnt off, but it was pretty good, the way her velvet channel squeezed on him like a vice almost made him cum.

"I just want to fuck you into the next oblivion. You love being fucked don't you?" He teased further, kissing her back, then making her yelp he bit it hard, almost drawing blood.

"No, no. I'm not that type of girl!" She denied, trying to stop her hips move further down his dick but that wasn't happening any time soon. Absol merely laughed and pulled out his cock, and started to slap it against her clit. Drops of her cum fell to the forest floor, as it leaked onto his dick and balls. Arcanine's swaying hips were trying to catch him back in, but Absol slapped her hips, almost bruising them with his claw.

"You're not that type of girl huh?" Absol grinned, trailing his cock up to her asshole, smacking his prick against it too.

"NOO! Please not there, please!" Arcanine pleaded, wanting the satisfying pounding that her pussy throbbed for.

"Since you said please" he drawled, and slammed his cock deep into her cunt, balls deep. Arcanine had tears leaking out of her eyes, they way he almost broke her made her come even closer to her release, he was so reckless but it was so arousing to her. "I still wanna hear you say it" His growled, as he was half way trying to pop his balls into her tight cunt too, but it was already drenched in her juices and it was kinky enough for him.

"I liked being fucked!" she screamed, as she came, her pussy squeezing on him. His cock twitched releasing his load deep within her, no other male could claim her now.

Seeing a rough old tree, absol kicked arcanine into it with him following. Her large bountiful breasts were pressed hard against the rough bark, scratches marring her fur and her nipples were chapped and roughened by the bark grooves. Absol's prick up once again was slipped back into her, he quickly bit her neck, and humping her until her eyes rolled back.

Absol was the complete master, ordering her around and commanded arcanine to lay on her back, with her ass, pussy and tail in the river, with a rock digging into her cunt, and the icy cold water rush into her core making her cum repeatedly into the river and whilst he shoved his thick prick into her mouth. Her sharp canine teeth scraped the side of his manhood, the veins pulsing on the side.

"Shit you're a good cock sucker too." He groaned almost choking her, hitting the back of her throat. Shooting his load down her throat.  
Absol was addicted to her mouth, so he took her ass out of the river and slammed his cock down in her mouth. She sucked, nibbled on the veins, biting on the top, her pointed canine actually managed to get into his hole making him suddenly cum again.

"Tell me who's fucking you?" Absol gasped out, his dick in her sloppy, wet, hot cunt once more.

"Absooool." She whined, her head pulled up by his claw on her mane. He pressed their lips together, forcing hers to open and started to tongue wrestle. She could lick his lips and he would run his tongue along her sharp canines from gum to point.

"You love me fucking you, don't you? Little bitch!" He took out his dick in her pussy and plunged it into her ass, without permission, making tears leak out of her eyes.

"Yes, yes it feeells oh. God yes. Yes! Yes! So fucking good!" Her hind legs spread and her pussy drooling on the forest floor.

"I think you're starting to like this shit, don't you slut?" He increased his pace, she felt as if she was about to rip apart.

"Yes but I love your cock most master." Sweet, seductive and submissive. He came like geyser and she like a river. Like lovers, like friends.

* * *

Okay it's 2:42 in the morning. This is absolute shite.


	11. Against The Wall (Black X White)

_Hey guys this is DARKWOLF's request, sorry for taking forever to write it. I'm just an awful writer. Bleh. Forgive me._  
_Pairing: Black/Hilbert X White/Hilda_  
_Warning: Family ties. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. :)_

* * *

The summer heat was unbearable. Even at night, it was stifling. The crickets chirped merrily and noisily both day and night, relentless. There wasn't even a drop of rain to spare them, not even a minute of relief from this unforgiving heat. All the windows were open, but it still didn't help turn the heat down. The sounds of cars driving slowly by was a low hum in the night. Usually people were still too hot, finding it almost impossible to do anything, but lay until they sweated into they sleep. But this was not the case for this couple.  
"Nghhh haaahh" she let out a small muffled cry against his sweaty collar bone. Twinkling pools of black glinted, as a large hand grasped her long curly hair, taking her mouth.

"Shush, you'll wake up the neighbours" he murmured into her arched neck. He smirked as she instantly obeyed him, her open mouth now mute.

"That's better babe" he grunted ramming into her harder as a reward for heeding his suggestion. Her back constantly hit the cool stone wall. The cold stone was a huge reliever to her back, rough and cool, digging grooves into her milky skin. Her long lean legs glistening in the moonlight, crossed behind his back, her bare heels digging into his smooth back. His heavy balls slapping continuously against her pretty little pussy, causing her to scream again. In result he felt more of her essence leak out against his hard cock, making it twitch when she lets out alluring groans.

"What did I say?"

"No-not to wake up the neighbours." Her head nodding mindlessly.

"Exactly. And you didn't listen to me-" swiping his tongue against her lips, nipping on them so he would have her attention.

"Black-kun. Pleaaassse." Her coy voice so sweet and desperate, hoping it would distract him. She rotated her hips, making his knees almost buckle. How her tight channel silkily massaged him was good, too good. She pressed her head further into the wall, even though she was under his control, her pearly white teeth shone through her smile. A small sign that she had a small amount of power over him too. She gave a throaty groan, as she continued her treatment. Through his narrowed eyes he caught her little smile, feeling that he lost his grip on his control, at every rotation of her hips. Black gripped her hips, both relishing and regretting his actions. Grunting he began plunging into her, needing an outlet for his anger.

"Ahh, nughh Onii-san.." She cried, clutching desperately at his hair. Her head gently butted the wall as from his sheer force, feeling and barely hearing her essence leak down her legs to the cold stone floor. The young, boy was panting, limply holding up the young girl in his arm, groaning in response to his climax. He lent forward, placing his sweaty forehead against her shoulder. His breath sweeping against her heaving chest. He saw the daring and sexy black lace bra, and wondered how it was still on covering a bit of his lover's magnificent body. Letting the weight of her body lean on the wall his clammy hands crept up and unhooked the mechanism.

Pulling it down her slender arms, chucking into some dark place. And there in front of him was her proud and full bust. Rounded, milky, soft and plentiful flesh tipped off with darkened and extremely pointy nipples. How arousing, Black thought letting his devilish tongue slither around her breast, carefully nibbling the under curve of her breast. White mewled, pressuring his head further into her breast. He dragged his blunt teeth up to her hardened tip, catching them between his teeth. Letting his tongue flicker out swiping it, making her writhe. Just the image of her writhing underneath him, made his dick twitch, once again making White cried out to the night.

"Shush my sweet, don't wake up the neighbours" flattening his tongue against her nipple, as she felt the urge to shimmy her hips on top of him, just to rile him up a little more.

"Don't tempt me Onee-chan." Black picked up his rhythm, fucking her so hard their hips bashed together loudly.  
Now I guess you are imagining how in the world is this happening? To make a long story short, White's mother remarried to Black's widowed father. The two met each other at a conference and sparks flew and before long they were married. White was quite excited to have a brother, only living as a only child, having her mother as her only support. Finally she could have all the experiences that she had so envied her friends for having.

_"Well her friends could really envy her."_

Apparently he was the definition of cool. With a quiet, but don't-give-a-damn about shit attitude, her friends certainly envied her. With roughened dark brown spikes underneath his trademark cap, and mischievous eyes twinkling under his cap. He was epitome of why girls scream. White was unaware that she was receiving THE school's main heart throb, as her step brother.  
Of course she knew who he was, but never in a million years would did she think she would have the one and only whorish douche bag as her brother. Well say goodbye new chances of sibling experience and say hello to a new slut in their house every week.

They were quietly having their dinner, their newly wed parents still in their sweet honeymoon phase. White's mother was feeding Black's father. The sight was horrifyingly sickening. But love was love and it just happened to be like this. White sighed quietly, silently shaking her head as she picked up more food into her bowl. However in the corner of her eye she saw a a long slender fingers graze her thigh. White furrowed her eyebrows, she was definitely not in the mood to see her mother act so sappy and was just as annoyed when her brat of a step-brother thought it was okay to molest her.

She grasped her chopsticks tightly in her hand, cursing the east for not using knives and forks at the table like westerners. How useful they would be right now... Immediately she swatted his hand away, and gave him her infamous terrifying side glance. Which was rumoured to send anyone into a month of cursed dreams. However her step-brother was a brave fellow and continued to trace a small scar on her thigh. White now extremely annoyed, growled and slapped his creeping hand away aggressively. So hard that the soy sauce spilt over the table, waking their parents out of their soppy love trance. White schooled her expression into a gracious yet modest smile and went to clean it up, the parents were back into their own world.

Black merely smirked, his hand stung a little after her attack but it still didn't make him stop ogling her luscious creamy legs. Damn. He could already feel the blood rush down south. Thank god his father was tangling himself into his step mother. Black was pretty sure that his new step mother was a keeper, to Black she seemed very sweet, simple and kind. It was a nice change from all the superficial, outrageously beautiful, younger women his father used to bring. Sure they looked like goddesses but they had the personality of witches. But this time Black felt something in this woman which he hadn't felt for a long time. Care, actual warmth. When his step mother met him for the first time, she hugged him. She had that glow of motherly kindness, and that aura of warmth and goodness. It almost brought Black to his knees, to have a another chance with his second mother.  
His new step sister on the other hand. Well since they went to the same school and came from different backgrounds and groups, there was that tiny bit of awkwardness. As Black watched White wipe away the black sauce, Black's mind went back to the first dinner they had as a family.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**  
**_They began their meal normally enough, White kept her face blank, only letting out an occasional yes or no. Black was taken aback, with her unruly chocolate hair and skimpy outfit, he would have assumed that she was another one of those girls that would gush on about her day. Black enjoyed the company of his step sister, quiet and solace. For once the air was not filled with fake giggles, and random contact with girls he could barely remember. He was given the hour to have his thoughts and eat in peace. He was going to enjoy his new family._**  
**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Though they were in the same class, White barely acknowledged Black, this was the same before their parents got hitched, and did not change one bit after they became siblings. Black on the other hand grew progressively and unconsciously aware of White. From who she sat with at lunch to what pencil she used in maths class. Some might say stalker, he called it careful observation.  
He was the popular guy and she was the cold girl who barely stood out, natural and friendless. There was no way he could lay his wanton, evil, lewd hand on his pure, innocent step sister, there was no way.

_When there's a will there's a way._

* * *

Their new house was a normal size for a family their size, they would be moving soon, but soon was not fast enough. White was minding her own business, her music set up on the highest it could be, blocking out any outer sounds. Black rubbing his growling stomach, his head rose to meet his sister. Unfortunately the hallway was too small, for two growing teenagers. Bumping shoulders, especially with Black's stature it was easy to get taken down.

Their position was certainly compromising. White was groaning, rubbing her hand with her right hand, she tried to help herself up. But couldn't as her hand was trapped underneath Black, as well as her body. Where her hand was touching, she didn't want to know. Black's shoulder resting under her chin, his large hand hot on her knee. His coconut smelling hair tickling her nose.

"Oi get off me. Oi" White tried to push off her brother's heavy body, but what was that nice feeling of warm weight? Maybe his cologne? Whatever it was, it definitely had the power to attract women.

"Yeah okay, just stop moving so much." His deep raspy breath whistling in her ear. God how that mouth and voice could melt her into a puddle. He raised himself up, looking down at his disgruntled sister. Was she blushing? Does she feel the same way I do?  
Black lowered his eyes, with a gentle smirk he pushed his face closer to hers.

"Yo sis why are you blushing?"

"Idiot I'm not blushing, it's just warm today." Black rolled his eyes, his step-sister's quippy remarks never bored him. Brushing his nose against her lower cheek, his cloudy eyes flickered up to see her expression and her body language. Being so receptive, maybe there was a chance. It may be a small feeling, but damn it was strange.

"White, do you like me?" Questioning her into her lips, pressing sweetly onto her lips. Sure Black kissed millions of girls (the kissing monster he is :) but never had he such tenderness. Such innocence, how could one girl be so refreshing? How could it be his new stepsister? They broke away and she ran for it, closing her door, she stood behind, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Trying to catch her breath, her mind was whirling. She couldn't think of anything except his rough lips, his soft tongue wanting to devour more of her. She crossed her forearm against her taken lips, as she slid down the door helplessly. He was breaking the rules of family.

Black rolled onto his back, a blush rising on his cheeks. Why was this girl so special to him? He had forgotten about his stomach, he was sated for now.  
Silently they agreed to forget the incident. And they would always be careful in the narrow corridors.

* * *

Now it was spring, straight after the new year, the cherry blossoms were blooming and flourishing beautifully. Finally the family moved, the house had a good advantage. Bigger hallways. And more space to hide away. After they had placed their boxes in the rightful places, Black was relaxing onto the stairs. Taking a long drink of tea he sighed, leaning his head on the step behind. Looking up at the pristine white ceiling, he shut his eyes for only a minute. And in that minute the ceiling had changed into lacy white panties.

Black immediately faced forward his nose brushing the very edge of her skirt. She barely noticed him as she rushed out of the door. Black stared after the dot that was getting smaller in the mass of people on the street. He heard the echo of

"I'm on a date, don't get into trouble and I'll be back."

Black smirked once more, taking up his cup of tea. Oh she was in trouble.  
White smiled goofily whilst walking home. She clung onto the bag straps, her heels clacking against the pavement. She saw the familiar door and opened it slowly, hoping not to make too much noise. Rubbing her aching feet she took off her high heels and slipped on her comfortable slippers and trudged upstairs. Turning the corner onto the hallway, instead of seeing the long and spacious hallway she felt it, pushed hard against her back.

"You're late."

"Black get off me. Now, I'm going to punch you if you don't" seeing that he did not heed her warning, she raised her fist but was easily caught and enveloped in his large hand. He chuckled, bring his face into the nape of her neck.

"So how was the date?" His breath sweeping down her neck, making her shiver.

"Good, we're going next saturday."  
She breathed out, hoping it would help deter her perverted brother away.

"Well I'm not surprised, probably wants one thing from you."

"Shut up, as if you can hardly talk, hypocrite."

"Tell me who it is then, I can probably tell if he's genuine or not."

"No why should I?"

"You're afraid I'm right aren't ya? You know I'm going to be right." His tongue flat against her milky throat.

"Jamie Cheung" she screamed out, trying to force her mind into rational thoughts.

"Total player. He wants one thing and that's your V-card. No wonder he wants it dressed like that." Giving a disdainful look, however he enjoyed the view. A peachy decorated top and warm brown skirt, it was cute. Too cute. With her black stylish jacket she could make any guy drool. Suddenly there was a massive sting, his face snapped the other way.

"Don't you dare compare me to your sluts." Her eyes full of rage.

"Don't go around looking like that."

"I can look how I like! Who do you think you are?"  
"My sister, I don't want people to start going after my sister! She's off limits."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"You? You don't own me. You're only my brother. A brat."

White's eyes closed as she felt a painful tug on her long curled hair.  
"And brats get what they want." His hot lips hovering over hers, then finally met. Her eyes closed, not wanting to meet the smouldering pools of desire melt into her. His body was the only thing she sensed. Her bag fell to the floor, and her hands were restrained to her sides. His one had was deeply tangled into her long tresses, and another burning his touch onto her hip.

He didn't care if he was breaking the rules. He didn't give a damn if he ruined the family. And he certainly didn't give a rat's ass about Jamie Cheung. He dragged his nose down from her puffy lips to her collar bone. Nipping and sucking. His tender tongue flatly pushed on her sweet, slightly sweaty skin. His adventurous fingers slithered down south.

"You know, I've always been- intrigued by you." His tongue flickering against her earlobe now.

"Haah?" White was grabbing desperately at his shirt. Trying not to rip holes into it.

"You're so cold and cruel, but I bet I could open you with one flick at your little clit. You just want me to have you, to claim you and fuck you." Black huskily whispered, making White's legs squeeze together, and rotate her hips.

"See you're like those sluts. Always throwing themselves at me. You want to be just like them." Black taunted in his rough voice how it made her ears melt off.

"You're a pig." Her tears started to fall, and her fists connected to his face once more. Black finally turned.  
Black's eyes had truly and finally turned into soulless, demanding, demonic eyes. His brute strength captured her wrists above her head. His knee set her legs apart, her core drooling a little on his knee. Her dress stretched over her cleavage, how her chest might be restrained, well Black would help her out.

"Yes but if you hate pigs why are you still kissing one? I'm sure you'll love it."

"Shut up." She snapped back, then her mouth was invaded. Her mouth forced wide, his tongue wrestling with hers. Her blush was rising as she finally let his tongue through. They broke apart with a long string of saliva was connected to them. Seeing her eyes soft with love and lust he finally got what he wanted.

He rubbed the silky dress between his thumb and index finger, crawling up to the buttons on the decorated dress top. Moving his tongue around, he pulled on her pretty dress leaving her bare with her bra, panties and knee high stockings. White gasped, making her mouth wider for his mouth to search. His scorching hot hand cupped her breast, rolling his thumb delicately over the part where her nipple would be. Her creamy satin skin, creating friction against his calloused hand was something that made his arousal spike even higher. His knee dug even more into her core making her writhe on his knee, her neediness was evident, on his leg. Grinning he imprinted his grin into her neck.

"Black-kun." Her eyes half closed as her voice was clear and desperate.

"I knew you wanted me. I watched you masturbating. I loved it especially when you called my name." His voice calm and informative. His hand now in her bra, juggling her thick flesh between his roughened hands.  
White pressed herself further into his rough and aggressive hands. Yelling quietly when he flicked against her pert nipple. Managing to wrestle her hand out of his tight grasp, she wrapped her hand around his wrist and guided it down to her dripping core. How many nights had she pleasured herself to the thought of her arrogant step brother?

_**(FLASH BACK N.O 2)Black's mind casted it's memory back to the 2nd month into their new family, Black was walking back to his room from the bathroom. His body lame and cold from lack of sleep, he noticed a creek of light opposite his door. At this time, Black wad intrigued what was keeping his sister up.**_

**_Peering through the crack between the door and there was a glorious sight to behold. Her delicate lithe fingers were plunging deep into her charming wet slit. Her sleeping shirt roughly rolled above her breasts, crumpled and sweaty. Her back was arching into the perfect curve, her hand moving much faster into her nether regions. Liquids leaking and wet friction was ringing in the still night air. Her high squeaks of pleasure were mingled in with her breathless pants. Her mouth agape, her head tossing frantically. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her fingers moved faster._**  
**_Black fell to his knees, even though his eyelids were heavy with drowsiness, his body was still able react to the scene he was drinking in. His manhood steeling terribly fast and like glue to paper. Fisting himself to match her weakening thrusts. He began to wheeze a little, finding it ever harder to keep his breath to a low, especially when he was this aroused. He almost kneeled over at the hardness of his dick._**  
**_White's sight was hazy and mixed in with tiredness she continued her messy treatment. Arching her pretty feet, her right hand clutching the bed sheets as her fingers were furiously attacking her slick, moist nether lips. Her jaw slack, the constant noise of slapping skin crackled in the air. So loudly that Black could even let out small grunts, as he squeezed and rubbed harder. Through squinted eyes and his ear through the gap he heard something that he wouldn't of dreamed of in a million years, until recently._**

**_"Ahh yess. Bla-Black-kun. God yess. There! Right there! So good. Feels so good!" Her face contorted in gleeful yet tortured pleasure._**

**_"Black-kun. I need you. I. God how I wanted you. To fuck. Fuck me. Yes there. There!" Her sloppy fingers ceased their attack, as Black let out a sigh of relief. Thick, copious amounts of liquids came put of both siblings. Black's head rolled as he grunted, feeling intense pleasure from his release. The white liquid spilling out, quickly and thickly like a fountain, dripping slightly on her door and floor. He made shaky fists, trying to steady himself, knowing full well his knees were jelly. His sister was almost passed out, barely awake. Her knees quivering, and resting slightly on one side the other. She was still panting; Black was still watching her essence flow out, and his sister's heaving chest. Silence was restored within the room. The clocks ticked loudly and a small gale of wind gushed by._**  
**_Black merely smirked.(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

"Ple-please Black-kun." How could her voice struck a tone in him? It was so deliciously needy and wanton at the same time making his dick twitch. With the -kun at the end, how she made honourifics sexy, he did not know. Just that he wanted to shove his thick cock into those sweet little lips.

"Don't worry White." He reassured her, pulling up the back of her skirt. Making her gasp as the cool air hit her sweaty thighs, his index and middle finger glided down the middle to her burning core. Black couldn't stop, he just wanted her.  
His large hand wrapped around her breasts as his other hand was still gently rubbing against her growing wet core. His defined, toned hard chest was pushed deeply into her back. He was like a wall of rock, of blistering heat.  
She had deeply fallen into his clutches. His hands had pushed her hips into his pelvis, making her body burn with lust. Her hips were going off on their own accord. Her breasts felt unattended to, as she felt his calloused hand slide over her round buns.

"You have a huge ass." He whispered huskily into her ear. Smacking it hard for impact, the sound bounced off the hallway walls. She couldn't decide whether or not it was a compliment but, all she could think of how should could drown in that voice. That rough timbre, made her core flutter and her essence flow.  
White clutched at the hand toying with her clit as she felt the fiery pain and heat radiate over and through. Making her drip.

"My, my, sounds like my little sis likes kinky shit like this. Don't worry I have plenty of ideas we could try out." He tickled her dainty ear with his large, hot tongue. His deep chuckle rumbled in her ears, how it made her heart beat faster and her body burn even more, it was a puzzle of the universe.

"Pl-please stop." She begged, although her actions were contrasting to her words. Her slender hand was now on top of his long fingers, moving along with him. Digging his fingers into her pussy, making sure he feels her wetness. Her round ass, uncovered shifted on top of his erection. Black groaned gruffly into her ear, as he quickly caught on how much his guttural signs turned on his lover.

"Pl-please stop!" She stuttered, trying to voice out her rational thoughts. Her jaw hanging out from the pleasure, her eyes rolling back, pushing herself deeper into her sibling's, her lover's intoxicating body.

"If I stop I won't be able to do this."

Nibbling on her neck, marking his own.  
His empty hand filling up once more with her soft flesh of her breasts.  
And finally creeping his fingers under the very damp barrier or her panties into her slick core.  
Wriggling his fingers, her shook her, as her face grew redder, with either pleasure or embarrassment.

"If I stop then, will you be alright? If I stop and leave you right now?" His chapped fingers digging deep into her heat. Her neck arched, her eyes shut tightly, as she only let out a tiny squeak.

"Pl-please! I'll scream so loud!"  
Her hand joining in to match with his, to widen her slit.

"You women, you say one thing but do the other. Tell me that you like it." Black demanded, scissoring his long fingers, making her gasp. Seeing her pant, and her face redden, Black couldn't help but take his massive pride and let it flow into his lower body. Gritting his teeth he grinded it harder into her smooth ass, groaning at the impossible silkiness of her maiden skin.

"Shit... White you have a beautiful body. Tell me you're not loving this right now." He growled as he continued to hump his hard on into her ass.

"Hahh... Ahnn." Her face changing drastically. He violently thrusted his fingers up into her, almost scratching at her insides, making her scream a bit. Make her mind confused and just to feel that little bit more of her flow onto his hand. His thumb reached up, his thumbnail playing around with her clit, and letting roughened finger play with her outer lips.

"Fucking tell me White. Tell me that you love this." His teeth were an imprint on her ear, his fingers now deep, and tapping against her little spot. Every now and then he brushed past it, just to make her jump.

"I-I l-love it." She barely whispered.

"Good. Now we can have some fun, don't worry. Just relax" he calmed her down, knowingly using his deep, husky voice, and enjoying the feeling of her pussy squeeze tighter onto his fingers.

"Now put your hand here." Black took White's other hand that was clutched the wall, and placed it against his cock. His buried his nose into her ear, as his body flared up with lust. She suddenly gripped him tightly, through his trousers, and clamped her legs together keeping his hand in her. Black felt a wave, and saw her essence drip slowly down her legs and pooling underneath them. Black moaned, as her grip was even tighter, he almost blew his cool.

"Shit White, you fucking tease. How does my dick feel?" He almost slammed both of them into the wall, as he felt the painful tightening of his balls and the hardness of his shaft increasing.

"Hard. Really, really hard" she breathed out, as she moved her hand a little. Black was on his tip toes with pleasure, as he constantly finger fucked her. He bit harder, drawing blood, and licked up the wound. He was beginning to lose his control, because all he wanted was her.

He let his tongue slither up to her earlobe, gruffly answering back.  
"Because your cunt is so wet. So let's do this together." White quietly agreed, and pulled down his zipper, quite loudly in the quiet hallway. Letting his dick spring out. Black sighed in relief, the pre-cum running down his shaft. He also undid his buttons so his trousers slid down his legs and pressed himself closer to his sister.

White gasped, feeling his rod of steel against her. Black chuckled, pulling down her dirty panties and as the bastard he was rubbed his cock all over her core. His huge hands gripped her very small ones, high above her head. Her ass compressed into his stomach as he slid his dick over her slit in long, languid strokes. Teasingly torturing White, especially when she felt his thick head just, very slightly enter her. He felt the juices cover him, and they were warm, making his cock hot, and his body turn into jelly. It made her pussy go crazy. And her mind go blank for just a millisecond.

"Tell me how much you want this."

"I really... Oh god... Need this. Please... Black-kun" White pleaded, grinding her ass, so his member would at least enter her more. Black let his head fall into her hair and gave in. That honorific just about killed him, but not as much as entering her. Her slick heat could have almost melted his dick off. He instantly took his dominance, and repeatedly plunged into her. White merely cried as her virginity flowed deep and red to the pool on the floor. Black couldn't handle it.  
He lifted his very light sister up and flipped her so she was facing him. Her flushed face nuzzled into his neck, as she clutched on for dear life. Lifting her hips up and down to meet his, as she moaned every time he re-entered her. White dug her little nails into his back, trying to last longer. But she couldn't win against her brother.

Black's sheer force from his adrenaline literally shook his sister. He filled her, every time to the hilt his balls smacking her. She cried noisily as her essence splattered his bare thighs onto the floor. Feeling her tight cunt grip him, and that he proved his manliness he let himself go.  
White felt relief, and hung onto his body limply. She tried to slide him out but was fixed into place. A firm grasp on her hips and she was put into her place. She looked up to see the wolfish smile upon her brother's face.

"Please. Please let me go."

"Not until I say so."

"Please"

"Not until I fuck you into oblivion." White groaned, feeling his softening member still in her sensitive pussy.

"Not until I fuck you into the wall. So we make a dent."  
"Not until you scream my name." He growled, bitting her neck, his cock growing hard.  
"Ahhno.. You're hard again."  
"That's right, and it's all for you."  
"Ahh, hhhuunn"

"Don't you love that? Love that you're the reason I've become like this?" He thrusted hard into her, banging her head into the wall. White slid herself down even deeper, so they met hip for hip. She held his hand and together they rubbed his balls, jiggling them, rolling them. In their palms, as they continued their rhythm. His thick member, stretched her tight snatch in the most delicious ways.

"Yes, god yess. Please I'm all yours." She let out, as she let her nails trail across his sacs, digging them in, just to make him growl in painful pleasure. So much that his knees gave out, making them slide to the floor, still humping each other. Her blazing heat devouring his steel, the constant penetration was making her turn crazy. And his body go numb.  
Then sudden ringing was heard. White too immersed in pleasure, barely heard it, where as Black noticed immediately, picking up the fallen item. He grinned, watching his sister fuck him as he let the phone vibrate in his palm.

"It's Jamie."  
"I-I can't answer. I really can't." As her hips were relentlessly moving whether White liked it or not.  
"I said answer it."  
White whined, then took it out of his outstretched palm, flipping the top.  
"He-hello?"  
"Hey White..." White clutched Black's shoulders, whilst rotating her hips. Black smirked, gingerly held her waist, and pushed White to the floor, under his powerful body. He began to really pound her, wrapping his arms around her middle, as he really fucked her hard. The sounds of skin hitting skin was loud. His teeth on his lips as his tongue was sticking out, grunting. Just to be that extra mischievous he began to yell  
"Fuck! Fuck you have a tight pussy. So fucking hot and sweet." And smacked her ass, making her juices flow down his rock hard cock, and had created welts on her ass.

"Ahno... Ahmmmm."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Mmmmmm. Yeah. Please. Call me later... Now isn't a goooooo-uhd time." She shut the phone, and began to scream. White felt so helpless, her body knelt down, her breasts were moving with his thrusts, so her nipples were rubbing hard against the wooden floor. They were turning numb and red too.  
"You're all mine. Just mine. Not even Jamie's, not your mum's. Just mine." As he fucked her, his hands grasping her sore ass, and he really rammed into her.

"Why? Why?" She cried, her hand playing with his dick, as it entered her. Rubbing, scratching and scraping the rest that couldn't be in her.  
"Because I fucking wanted you. You don't know how many boners I had to endure, how many times I have jerk off to you masturbating, and how I've felt since I've met you. I don't fucking care if we're family. You're mine, because I'm god damn in love with you!" He pulled up White so they sat in indian style.

"All mine" his voice muffled as he buried his face into her hair and neck.

"Ahmn please Black-kun. Please" White grabbed Black's face, sweetly pressing her lips to his. Her small pink tongue licking his lips, outlining his lips, he let her access his tongue and began their tongue war. White's tired hands trailed to his nipples, playing with them between her nails. They stopped kissing for oxygen, as their hips grew tired. White managed to rotate her hips as Black jerked his hips a little.  
White leaned in, letting her sweaty forehead lean on his they stares deeply into each other,

"I'm yours, Black-kun." Her teeth nibble on his jaw. She gave in with a smile, Black grinned and his face contorted in pleasure as they both let them go. Their mixture ran down to the wooden floor. Black swiped some onto his finger and pushed it into her mouth, enjoying her tongue and wondering what other many things she could do with it. He felt that familia sense of steeling flow into him.  
They continued on against the wall.

* * *

_I don't know about this. I know I say this all the time. But guys I think this is pretty... UGLY. I'm sorry DARKWOLF. I'm letting you see why I'm such an awful writer. ^that is the reason why I should quit. This is a travesty, especially as I was extremely late and this was just. Terrible. I'm so sorry. I actually don't know what has happened to me. THIS IS JUST AWFUL. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'M REALLY SORRY. People, just think of the Nurse Joy story._


	12. infernape X gallade (M)

_This request is for Lucama221. Sorry it's so late. Stuff happened. I had to dodge death. I'm sorry for all the mistakes!_  
_Pairing: Gallade X Infernape (male)_  
_Rating:M_  
_Disclaimer and warning:_  
_I obviously don't own Pokémon. Hahaha man if I did it wouldn't be for kids anymore..._  
_Warning: Contains yaoi, and maybe some harsher erotica... A lot of swearing. I'm really sorry!_

_Sorry that this is late, but I just started my summer holidays and I have a lot more free time. Anyways I hope you like and tell me what you think afterwards..._

* * *

Gallade was sluggishly trudging up, though the thick forestry on the mountain side. Fatigue had taken over his body, he had vaguely questioned his light head: How on earth he was still alive and moving? Surely he should be stiff and ready to be eaten by other predators? However his lucky and unfortunate turn of events he was still alive. Before his vision turned black and his mind shut down he distinctively remembered a smokey, oaky scent. As flames descended on him.

* * *

Powerful and bright colours filled his vision. Gallade blinked confusedly, his eyes were not used to such vibrant colours. Apparently he was not in the stomach of a ekans or roasting over a flame. He was laying on a standard bed, no injuries or scratches. He was just hungry. Hunger. The ultimate problem since the creation of Pokémon. Gallade rubbed his tired eyes on his arm, taking deep breaths.

"Eat" an unfamiliar voice commanded.  
Gallade immediately stopped his actions, staring around the room.

"You must be hungry"  
It was extremely hard to pinpoint the voice. It was evenly dispersed throughout the whole room.

"Eat" the voice repeated. It was a monotone. No hint of malice or mockery. It was as if it came from all the corners of the room.  
"Where is the food?" He questioned in his mind and as he thought a table had appeared in front of him with various kinds of foods. As if the table had been there all this time.  
Staring at the glorious food, Gallade hesitantly picked up an innocent bread roll. However Gallade knew much more than to eat a random food set in front of him and eat like a glutinous fool.

Carefully, he sliced the roll with his arm blades. (He often used this trick to impress the ladies) only a few crumbs sprinkled onto the clean oak table. The bread was perfectly white, spongy and soft. Gallade cautiously poked at the bread, as he found no scent of poison nor no sight. He popped the warm roll into his watering mouth, his stomach finally started to settle.

"Fool" the voice barely muttered, a raspy chuckle followed quietly after.  
After the roll, Gallade's body was under a hunger spell. Suddenly the dish of chicken in that creamy orange sauce was so undeniably irresistible. His stomach was sated and his mind and body were in harmony. However his eye lids flickered, hazy shapes began to appear in front of his eyes. And the overwhelming sense of restful sleep washed over. Once again he plunged into darkness.  
The flame monkey crept and staggered out of his hiding place, a cheeky, magnificent grin set on his lips. His dazzling white teeth glinting in the dim light as his fiery orange eyes gazed over his "friend". His navy almost black fingertips merely hovered over the gleaming, pearly white chest. Oh how these fools fell effortlessly into his trap.

* * *

Gallade groaned. Once again the overpowering sense of sleep had fell on him. Gallade groaned once more, bring his arms forward to stretch. However he was restrained, tied up, bound. Immediately sensing danger and no freedom of movement, he instantly struggled and tirelessly against his restraints. Grunting, he tried to use his psychic powers. But all use of powers was futile. As well as tightness, his manhood had apparently rose to it's full and thick length, almost bursting. His legs were shaking violently from the unknown burst of erotic energy. Already from the rough dark fabric gnawing into his wrists, his cock grew harder and more painful.  
A dark chuckle resonated throughout the room.

"Fool." A low and intense baritone reprimanded Gallade. As if it was a parent telling off a child. Steadily the temperature of the room rose. Gallade who usually wasn't affected by heat, began to grow uncomfortable.

"An extremely handsome fool too. I'm glad you enjoyed my dinner." The monkey smiled sinisterly. It's hand at the red jewel on gallade's chest. A blue fingertip gently traced the edge, teasingly playful. A sinister grin graced his face, as his fingers wandered in a random fashion, onto his torso, to his lower stomach and finally to his full, engorged length.  
Gallade's jaw dropped instantly, as infernape's scorching hot hand grasped his cock firmly. Gallade grunted and groaned, his hips instinctively bucking up into his hands. Playing right into infernape's hands.

"But you my man seem to have become rather excited. You see a little helpful berry was added in. Why do you think everything was extra delicious?" His one thumb pressing hard at the top, especially on the slit. His other was deep in his hairy balls, his fingers twisting around his soft, white, curly crotch hair. Tugging and squeezing his bulging sacs as well, weighing them very roughly in his hand. Due to infernape's ridiculously high body temperature, gallade felt his lower parts stiffen even more.

"You bastard. I like women"  
"That's not what it says down here." The monkey snickered, as he stroked languidly up and down his shaft.  
"I like women" gallade gritted out, smacking his head onto the pillow, not wanting to release his seed, not letting his frustration go.  
"I do too." Infenape said non-chalantly. "You know I always get travellers like you. Stupid enough to eat like pigs in my house. Never noticing what poison lies behind the food. But it does get the best results." Pressing his finger tip into the slit, making gallade's toes curl. He couldn't resist but let a little of his seed out.

Infernape merely smirked as he covered his "friend's" pre-cum all over his cock. Gallade moaned, shutting his eyes at the wondrous sensation.  
It must of been the berries or the heat but gallade had never felt so aroused before.  
"One time I had a delcatty here. A prim little one. Felt a little sorry for her, beaten up, ran away from preadators." Gallade snorted at that comment then groaned huskily as infernape grasped his cock still and tugged at it, as if he was trying to control gallade.

"So I saved her, gave her food and water. This was the first time I had taken in a stranger and I had found these berries. I didn't know what they were, so I tried them on her. Better her than me." Infernape's eyebrows perked, as he had another idea.

"So she ate the berries not knowing any better. Then something strange happened." His hand crept up under his balls and traced his butt crack, gallade obviously knew where he was going and tried to throw him off. However infernape had other plans, and leant down giving a tentative lick. Making gallade quieten down with a gruff sigh. His legs tensing.

"Her breaths started to become shorter, her ass was moving a lot more and there was a mysterious and mystical scent in the air. Finally I saw the puddle of her cum on my floor. And fuck it tasted good. She literally rolled onto her back and spread her legs for me. And you said you like women. What would you do?" Infernape's finger pressed against his ass.

"Eat her out, tongue fuck her, smash her brains out." Gallade groaned out, his length was like fucking lead, heavy, hard and soft. All he wanted to do was release but the asshat ontop of his was being a son of a bitch and just played around with him like a meowth with gold.

"Exactly, she had the tightest cunt I have ever fucked." Infernape pushed his digit into his ass, enjoying the tight canal. "I ate her out like there was no tomorrow. She was a virgin too, so she was extra tight. She was so easy to manipulate. I fucking humped her brains out. She kept screaming through the middle of night. Insatiable. I rammed her into the bed board too." Nodding towards  
the bed. Gallade looked up to see a couple of scuff marks. But then shut his eyes as infernape squeezed in two fingers and making scissoring actions. Gallade felt more relief as his cum was leaking out against his stomach and down his cock. Infernape had a massive grin, and continued his story.

"Don't you love it when females just sink their pussies on your cock or onto their mouth? And they hump you. They can't get enough of it, so they beg you for more. Especially when they suck you and they look up with that desperate look of "please fuck me and I promise to do whatever you want.". They treat you like a god" Gallade sighed, the way this infernape could weave his words around as if it was a second This monkey was talented in that he could paint a thousand pictures with just his words.

"Don't you love women? They have certain things a man doesn't?" infernape dragged his fingertips over his gallade's length "Women have breasts and they can run their, massive, soft, fleshy, bosom all over your cock.?" Infernape delicately ran his tongue over gallade's length. His teeth barely skimming over the sensitive tip, and pressed deeper when he tasted his partner's arousal.

"Shit" Gallade let out, pressing his head deep into the bed. Letting his cum stream out, the berries affect and the vivid images the infernape was painting were a disastrous duo.

"There was this one time-" infernape shoved 3 fingers in, enjoying gallade's contorted painfully pleasure face. He could feel his loins about to explode too. He painfully held onto his control, but he was slowly losing it, like his spicy cum leaking down to his furry balls. "Where I got this hot ampharos lesbian. She too fell in exhaustion. When she woke up and she almost cried" Infernape wickedly chuckled, spreading out his fingers in gallade's backdoor. Some shaky jets of cum let loose from gallade. "She was asking me why she was so horny? And why she felt the need for a thick hot cock in her cunt. She kept weeping about her lover back home. And how she travelled this far to get some medicine for her. It was a beautiful story but not as beautiful as herself. Big, bouncy tits, pussy drooling all over, and a bubble butt. You bounce an oran berry off her ass." Infernape whispered darkly in his ear, his hot tongue flicking out against his ear. Filling up gallade's ear with hot, sticky saliva. Gallade groaned, how had he not exploded yet? He swore he was going to die of blue balls.

"So I asked her, what she really wanted right now." Infernape's obsidian, mischievous eyes flickered up to watch gallade's expression, whilst he nibbled on the red notch on his chest.

"She was so confused, her heart was in another place but her body was desperate. She said she hadn't been fucked for 2 weeks. So I let my boner out and I asked her, "Do you want this? Say the words and I can make you deliriously satisfied." I whispered in her ear, mind you my fucking hand was deep in her cunt. I could barely fit 2 fingers in there it was so tight, but she was flooding down there too. She took forever to answer though. She kept orgasming, whilst I fucked her into a oblivion, she kept screaming "the best fuck she had ever had". And you know me, that strokes my ego." Pulling his cock up stiffly as he stroked it.

"Sat herself on me and blew her brains out. Forgot about her lover, and started to:  
Suck me off  
Masturbate in front of me." Infernape straddled his friend and started to rub his shorter but thicker cock against gallade's. Infernape's breaths grew to pants. Eventually thrusting his cock against the side of his partners which was bursting out thick streams of cum.

"I even fucked her with a tree branch. She was a kinky little fuck, she liked to do it wherever and whenever.  
But her ass was the best. It was actually disgusting how tight and how wet she was. I would fist her while I ploughed her ass. She would literally plunge my hand up to my wrist in her cunt." Infernape moved up to his chest. Shoving his meat in gallade's face. Gallade trying to tell the egotistical and annoying monkey, found that his mouth was already full.

"Shit. You know how to suck good." Infernape sighed, pistoning his hips in gallade's mouth. He glanced down seeing the strong jawed and extremely muscular gallade choking down his meat, made his burst already. Strings of hot white jizz dribbled out of the angry pokemon's mouth, but infernape knew how to calm this guy down. Leaning back slightly, he violently stroked and heavily petted the rock cock, making gallade's legs tense and his throat relax.

"I get guys like you too. Think they're all strong and macho. I bet you have a girl at home dont'cha?" Infernape teased. Continuing his heavy treatment. He smirked at the sacs which seemed to be twitching, waiting desperately to unload.

"No." Gallade managed out. He felt the bonds on him starting to get looser.

"Shame." Infernape breathed out.

"But maybe for the best.". He smiled at gallade. Signalling him that he was free.  
Ferociously gallade pushed infernape onto his knees on the bed. His mind completely lost in the haze of lust and his other head did all the thinking. Heavy and weighing down, he slammed into infernape's ass.  
His howls rang through the hot, stuffy air, feral growls quietly followed after.  
Gallade rampaged, his hips were full of built up tension from the ongoing languid teasing, frustration from the weak orgasms that he was having. He rolled back onto his ass, so they sat indian style. Infernape yelped from the deeper penetration, gallade's eyes lit up, from being the slave to the master.  
"Monster aren't you?" Infernape panted out, his shaky hand travelling down south.

"You fucking brought this onto yourself." Gallade grunted, his hand reached for his friend's dick and groped it, enjoying the thickness. However he found it difficult with his hand structure, then had a brain wave.  
His arm blades carefully stroked up and down his partner's meat. Gallade knew infernape would keep his hips still for the deep penetration and the slightly sadistic treatment. The blades glided over, and around the cock. Infernape gritted his teeth at this, copious amounts of his sperm was let out, covering him, his dick and the blades.

"Kinky bastard" the gallade chuckled, and groaning at the tight sensation in his balls.  
Infernape felt that he lost his upper hand, and used scratch on gallade's remaining balls that were constantly slapping his ass. Gallade's eyes went wide, as his balls were suddenly attacked and released all his cum deep into infernape. Infernape screamed, the fire on his head burning evermore intensely.  
After a minute, gallade's arousal leaked out, down his cock to his sore and sensitive balls. Infernape swivelled around, gallade's cock still deep in him, and began to thrust his hips against gallade, rubbing his meat on his lower torso as well as moving his ass around gallade. Gallade groaned as his body was still sore but his lower body started to flare up and harden. Stirring up in infernape, which made even more jizz come out, against gallade's muscular torso.

"I hope you like spicy things."


End file.
